My Little Kitty (Yuu x Asuramaru SMUT)
by NekoHolic
Summary: Yuu and Asuramaru having an unusual relationship together... Master and their pet, unless, it's a literal one. As a neko, Asura is a frisky kitty. An adorable catboy that always demand attention, clingy, spoiled, mischievous, and flirty. With a stunning cuteness too. He's in heat, and this means he'll demand more than just petting.
1. Welcome Home

Another tiresome day at work. Guren really gives no break today...

I mean, I know we're busy because the godforsaken Hiragi going to pay a visit, but hell, even Mika can't cover all our asses. Not even the so-called-Hiragi-princes A.K.A the queen of troll, Shinoa, can slack off today. So of course, neither do I.

It's already 9 pm right now, and all I want to do is to lay down the bed and maybe go for a bath with hot water. That would be nice...

As I push the bell to my home, I heard his little footstep rushing excitedly, and then his child-like voice shout out when the door opens.

"Welcome home, Yuu-chan!" He greeted me with such high-spirited smile, even his little fangs shown. His right red eyes sharply wide open while his other eyes always covered due to his hairstyle, covered by his beautiful long, wavy lavender hair. His somewhat childlike image fits with his plain simple white shirt and black shorts, and oh, the red collar too.

"Good evening, Asura~" I pat on his head. He's Asuramaru, or just Asura. He's... Not human for sure, obviously, seen from his cat ear and tails.

I seen vampires and demons before, very often in fact, because that's the kind of things that you deal with when you work with those like Guren. However Asuramaru are not them. I heard about supernatural being that inherit animalistic feature such as werewolf or kitsune, but Asura instead inherit trait of cats. He's a being known as nekomata, or we just call him neko for short. He kept on following me ever since a certain vampire hunting mission. He think I saved him and he owe me his life. Guren said it's not healthy to live with kitsune or neko, because they affect our spiritual quality, but I could care less. All I know is that he's my dear beloved kitty that's now part of my family, and he seems to grow really attached to me too.

We meet three years ago, and he never changes much ever since. Despite said that they can range from hundreds to thousands years old, Asura retain the appearance or an adolescent boy, with slender frame, feminine whole body, and really small. Shinoa called him "smol fuckboi" whenever I show him to my squad, because she never want to miss a chance to troll. Her teasing is annoying, but I admit she's right when she says that we do already looks like a couple.

...Beside, we DO already did what couples did. I never care about if this a forbidden relationship, as long as he is happy with me, and I am happy with him.

"So, how's work today?" He follows me, skipping footsteps playfully, tails waging. I can clearly see he's in frisky mood.

"Well... Busy and tired. Guren being a dickbutt again, and we're all exhausted. I just wanna go to bath and sleep." I said as I remove my shoes and loosened my clothing. Asura then cling to my hand, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Hey Yuu-chan, if you're all stiff, I can offer you a massage~" His tone sounds more than just playful. Oh I know what he's talking about.

"That would be great, UNLESS if you're asking for us to "play" again. I'm too tired."

"Awww come on! I'll make you feel good, I promise!" He clutch my arms tighter.

"But we already played yesterday..."

"That's just ten minutes oral of me sucking you! Come on, play with me for real!" He blocks my road with his arms holding on his small hips. I just brush my hair and try to get a reason to convince him.

"Ahaha... M-maybe later on the night. We'll see."

"Promise?" He put a pressure, leaning closer.

"Nngh... Cannot say pr-"

"Yuu-chan!" He pouted as he cut off my sentence.

I just sigh and look around. Alright, fine. If this can makes him happy...

"Promise. But if I fall asleep, don't blame me."

"Yay!" He hugs me, purring, his tail wagging. I accept him with stroking his head.

He's surprisingly nice today. Usually he can be rather distant, more calm, often tease me and sometimes even sarcastic. When he shows his affection, that is either when he's truly in tender soft lovely mood, or he's in high sexual drive and getting flirty naughty.

Taking off all my clothes, I go to the bathtub that already been filled with warm water. I let myself sink and let it soothe my cluttered mind. Ahh... This is so relaxing, like a meditation. I want to stay in this peaceful warmth for fifteen more minutes...

Then the tranquility disturbed by the door slammed open, startling me. When I turn left, I see Asura already all naked with only a white towel, walking in to me.

"Yuu, wanna bath together?" I can hear a soft purr behind his voice as he bend down, showcasing his youthful beauty.

"I... Uhh... Sure, but don't do anything rough. I just want to relax my aching muscles." I don't want to reject his offer, especially since I don't mind a company.

"Great, now excuse me~" He step in and positioned himself on top of me, then he lie down above me. I swear to god, to whatever seraph watch over us... His sleek feminine body, if seen from his back to bottom, is indistinguishable from a teenage girl. I mean, he's smaller than Shinoa, so that makes it worse. Sometimes I forgot that he's older than me, and he's just... Didn't physically aged, remain at ideal, youthful beauty for eternity. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that I can love someone as desirable as him.

...Oh dammit, not even two minute and imagining him already turned me on.

"Yuu? Did you get hard already?" He look at me with a mischievous smile. I look away, flustered. Don't blame me! You're the one being fucking irresistible!

"S-shut up. It can't be helped..." I answered coldly, and he giggled.

"I want to help you with that, but I guess you just want to rest for now, right?"

"Y-yeah... I hope you don't mind the little boner below tho."

"Of course I'll not mind. On the other way around..." He speak as he lie back down, holding me to my neck, while his hips intentionally rubbing on my member. Oh he need to stop teasing me so much.

"...It's so cute. I love cuddling with you in such intimate way. Don't you like having your cock touching on my soft skin like this?" He lie on top of my dick, pressing it while he snuggle on me.

"...Yeah, but don't do too much. I don't want to came here."

"Sure, sure~ I prefer if you let it out inside of me anyway~" He continue to rest on me, still holding on my neck, while his face lie down on my chest.

Ten minutes of the rather arousing bath session, then we're done. We dry ourselves and simply go out from the bathroom with just a towel. It's too hasle to even wear the clothes again when we'll took it off soon.

"Hey, Yuu-chan. You suppose to carry your kitty to bed." He pull off my hands with a teasing smile, his tail wagging. How much spoiled he is, already?

In response, I lift him up and carry him bridal style. "You're being such a spoiled cat today. Are you in heat or something?"

"Maybe, maybe~" He giggled in childish manner. Though he do seems to be in heat. It's already more than a week since he's so horny, all day all night.

...He will get what he want for sure. I'm going to satisfy him.

I look at him, and he smiled happily at me, cheek blushing red, and innocent, playful smile, yet I know that he want for something dirty and naughty. So I smiled back at him, and steadily walk into our bedroom, getting excited on the game that we will play.

Entering the room and locking the door, it's time for a master to spoil his kitty.

* * *

.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry for the long hiatus! My computer been broken and I got loads of new fanfic, but all of them are unfinished.

I think this one been going really smoothly. I should be able to submit the next chapter very soon.

Warning: Next chapter is the smut part.


	2. A (not so) Quick Intercourse

**(WARNING: LEWD SMUT)**

Today I return home being tired and planning to sleep immediately. But having my adorable kitty being so demanding means that I need to please him, right?

Oh, I will spoil him. But that means I will also indulge on his oh-so-ever desirable, arousing and hot, yet delicate and adorable body.

Locking the door as we entered the bedroom, I put him to our bed. Not too big, but enough for two. The room is standard bedroom, with one window, one door, and some furniture, which include quite many dresses of this little catboy, separated into his own cupboard. But today, we will do it fully unclothed.

He shyly look at me with a blush as I took off my towel, fully exposing both of us. I crawl to the bed and kissed his forehead, cheek, then neck. But then he stopped me.

"Wait, Yuu. I did not wear my collar yet..." His face already deep red from the moaning.

He handed me his red collar, that he took off when he bathe with me. I gently put it to his neck, carefully not to cause his long messy hair to strand or stuck there. After done, he smiled excitedly and circle his two arms to my neck.

"I'm ready, master~" He said in such lovely, attracting voice.

I pull him into a kiss. A deep, playful kiss that gets more raunchy and intimate as we dance ourselves with our tongue slip and slide on each other, causing trail of saliva to drip. He's enjoying it so much, he already purred and his tails wave up slowly.

My hands travel down and reach on his hips, then to his tails. He winced, moaned suddenly. I know he's sensitive there. Apparently, touching tail is more sensual and arousing than nipple touch, for him.

As the kiss continue to intensify with his moan, he struggle to break the kiss off. "Y-Yuu, hold on! You'll make me cum too early!" He complained. Yet his face is so, so adorable as he can't keep on with the stimulation.

"What's so bad from it? I always makes you came more than once, right?" I use my other hands to hold and stroke his cheek, brushing his hair.

"I... Yes, but I want you to cum first... In my mouth." He said, rather embarrassed. Honestly, this is such a turn-on. Damn, I'm getting too aroused!

"If that's what you want, then go on and bend down." I give him a cheeky smirk as I use my left hand to hold up my fully-erected penis. He stare at it hungrily before he lean closer, kissing and sniffing, licking and then start sucking the tip. Ahhh his mouth always felt so good... I stroke his head, calling his name softly. Then, he push himself closer, swallowing it deeper into his small mouth, and begin moving it around.

Ahh, his warm mouth and his tongue wrapping on me as he start to suck it like a popsicle. I was already so hard and get turned on, and having him sucking me while I get to see his adorable face, his beautiful hair flow down gracefully, his blush, and the charming red eyes makes me want to nut immediately. Sometimes I could have get laid with someone as cute as him, let alone owning him as my pet.

"Mhmm... Ahh... You're doing it good... " I stroke his head, patting him, pleasing him. He's definitely happy with my compliment. The low purring of his breath shows just how much he enjoyed it. Ohh... My precum start flowing... He react by licking my tip, sucking it like a drip of honey.

"You're such a thirsty kitty. You want my milk, huh?" I gives him a coy smirk, even if I'm blushing hard and panting right now. He nod happily, looking at me with a blush. If not because I already get used being sucked by him for years, I would already came by now, when he gives me that look.

"Good boy. Keep going and master will reward you with a load of warm milk~" I stroke his head and he continue his duty. Ahhhh... fucking good, I could be in orgasm already if I let it be.

But I want to tease him more. When I did that, I always do this...

His purple fluffy tail is waging softly as he purr. I catch it with my hands and rubs it. I can heard him flinched with "mnghhh" noises as his tail stiffen in reaction. He look up to me with embarrassed, conflicted look, as if I just grope him on his sensual part, and it probably is. He do said that it's more sensitive than his nipple or thigh. Seeing his reaction, it must be right. I've been playing with him for years and I know how to turn him on.

"What's wrong? Keep on sucking." I smirked as I continue to tease him right at his sweet spot. He nod obediently, his face is deep red as he look at me as if he's saying "you know I can't keep on if you touch me there, right?" His soft moaning under his breath, how his cat tail vibrate in my hand, and his ear lowered in submission... It is really adorable. I want to touch him until he's in his orgasm.

I massage his tail more, and his moan heard again. He keep sucking but his movement getting more erratic, his breath before heavier, warmer. Ahhh... His delicate tongue wrapping on me and his saliva build up, making it so warm and wet inside. I begin to moan more too, but I never stop pleasuring him by stroking and rubbing the tail. His moaning getting more sexy, his own little penis probably getting wet with precum now.

His tail is stiffen and his movement slows down as if he barely can hold himself anymore. As expected from Asura, he's already near his orgasm and desperately holding himself from cumming. Well, I would not allow him to came first. If he want to came, we should do it together.

I stroke his head and hold him gently, calling him. He's looking up to me, his face is all red and full of delight. I pull him closer to me and I start humping. He close his eyes as his small mouth barely can accommodate my cock, but he get used to it. He likes it when I use him roughly.

I yank his tail, pulling it harder, cue to his eyes opens wide in surprise, especially since I begin to hump faster, messing his mouth with my cock. It's passed his tongue and getting near his throat and I love how warm it is.

Ahhh... fuck this getting so good, I'm facefucking my pet with my dick again, and he's barely keeping on. His moaning getting more lewd as his saliva drip from his mouth whenever I push deeper, and his two hands holding on to my legs now.

"Try not to choke on it, kitty. Here's the milk coming!" I grinned despite my overwhelming orgasm. Mhmmm it's getting so warm when it build up! I can't hold on anymore!

I grab him by the head with my two hands instead just one. I let go his tails and I just focus on pleasuring myself, indulging on the desire and fucking his mouth mercilessly, really roughly.

His cute moaning become whimpering as his tail is trembling and waving rapidly, tears forming and his claws dig into my thigh, while his other hands pull me by my buttock. That's a sign of him close to cumming. Good then.

With an intensifying pelvic movement, I give in all I got and drown in the pleasure. The warmth flowing from my balls to my shaft. Ahhh fuck...! I'm cumming now!

My hips quake as I ejaculate, releasing my thick fluid, giving my semen to my kitty. He's breathing heavily as he accept it, swallowing it obediently. His tongue getting slippery with my cum, and as I pull it out, the trails of my seed formed between my cock and his mouth. Mix of his saliva and my semen drip from his mouth. When he finish drinking and opening his mouth, he's panting heavily, more drip out.

With an ecstatic look and face lit with deep red, hair slightly messed over, he look at me weakly, with breath still puffing.

"Master... Sorry, I came too." His looks is incredibly erotic as he said there. Like, fuck, his tails wagging shows him being happy makes it even more hot.

As I look down, I notice that he's covering his small cock with his two hands, wet with his own cum, and it even drips down to the bed now.

With a mischievous smile, I pat his head, rewarding him like a good boy he is.

"You're a naughty kitty, but I love that too. Now you should clean your hands. Lick your own milk."

He smiled at me, still heavily blushing, and he nod.

"Mhmkay mastah..." He said weakly, and then he start licking his own hand, eating his own semen like it's a delicious sweet syrup. I continue to stroke his head, making sure for him to know that he's doing it good.

Seriously... This is fucking arousing, and I get hard again now.

"I finished, Yuu~" He look at me happily, and I lean down, kissing him to reward him. I don't care if he just suck my cock. He's just too fucking adorable and I want him to be happy.

He do that erotic moan again when I use my tongue on him, wrapping his tongue and dancing in the warm saliva. This seems to really pleasurable for him. He love kissing and cuddling.

When our kiss break, he's panting softly, like he want for more.

"Yuu... Please mate with me..." He said with a low purr.

That's his way of saying that I should have an anal sex with him. Not that I object... I am very tired, but he's really irresistibly hot.

"Fine then. Now be a good boy and lay down the bed."

He do as I said so. His small body is so child-like and feminine, it's so beautiful, especially with some of his dark lavender hair stray around his delicate, soft skin. His penis is tiny in comparison of mine, and it's so cute. I can definitely say that the dick makes it better. He looks so sensual, delightful, stunning in every detail. It goes to a point that his cat ear are only a bonus.

I crawl on top of him, having him all by myself. My hands touch him all over, from his hips, his belly, to his nipples. I gives him a lovely kiss to the neck, nibble it gently, then I let my tongue travel down to his nipples. All of this happens as I gather the remaining of his cum from his penis, and use i to lube his hole. It's so tight as ever, never changing doesn't matter how much thousand times such huge cock fucking him.

"Yuu... Yuu... Hurry..." He moan even more, and his body heated up.

"You impatient kitty. Master will fuck you like this is your mating season. Your boypussy will be full with my cum, you get that?" He said as I stroke his cheek, and he smiled, nodding.

Then no need for me to hold back. He's mine and I will use him as my personal pet.

I make sure that my dick still wet, and still slippery enough. I put the head, wiggling it to enter the entrance, and keep going, deeper and deeper until the whole shaft swallowed by his hole. He close his eyes and hold the pillow below his head, preparing himself, because he know that this will be rough.

I start out softly, gently, giving him a nice introduction to my penis. After the path loosen and expand enough, I begin humping, then going faster, harder, rougher, until my kitty start moaning, even flinched as his prostate get hit.

I get down to him, now lying on above him, two of my hands supporting my body as I hold the bed. Now it's time for this huge cock to fuck this thigh boypussy for real. I use more of my strength, hitting him to the deep end, striking his sweet spot until he open his mouth and his cute fangs poking.

I lean down even more, shutting his mouth with my own, lips touching, making another french kiss as we make out. I still can hear his muffled moaning even with my tongue invading his mouth. I'll make it heard louder.

My hips work on it more and I hump harder, faster, deeper. It's time for me to pleasure myself, using his hole to makes my penis felt good. I just use his hole as I please, and my kitty know that he must please me. He will bear it, and he enjoy it. He love having my cock assaulting his boy hole. There's nothing he would ask more than such a raunchy, lewd mating session.

Few minutes of intimate kiss on the sex, and my orgasm already building. I want to wait until he's ready to cum too, but I'm too tired for even waiting. I let go the kiss and caress his adorable face, whispering;

"Time for master to fill you up. Scream my name."

I stop moving at that time, letting him to catch a breath. Then I suddenly fuck him again, hard and rough, making him to open his eyes and mouth.

"A-auhhh! Y... Yuu...!"

That's the voice that I want to hear. The same adorable moan that never fail to turn me on.

"Good boy, good boy~"

I keep on ravishing his hole, messing him and using him as my fuck toy. He's struggling, squirming, whimpering. It's so cute. This is the kind of time when he looks so cute, I want it to last forever. The sensual moaning, his dick bounce in excitement, eyes closed as the pleasure went over his head, and his breath puffing because his body get so hot. There's nothing more arousing than seeing your lovely kitty being pleasured, especially when it's getting too much.

I fuck him harder, getting wild as my orgasm goes uncontrollable. Two minute full of me humping into his boy hole roughly, letting my huge dick ravish his cute body until he's wet with sweat. Then it peaked up. My body getting hot.

Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to cum again! Oh yes! I call his name in my moaning, then I kiss him again, indulging in his warm breath and saliva, locking our tongue together as I dispose my load, ejaculating a lot inside his hole. Ahhh... So warm... Fuck this is amazing...

I keep on moving my dick a little more so his hole loosened, getting slippery so I can pull it out. But I notice that he didn't came yet.

"M...Master... A bit more, please? I'm so close..." He purred, speaking to me softly. His panting makes him more like a dog than a cat.

Without a hesitation, I smirked and hump again, concentrating on hitting his g-spot so he can reach his orgasm. His moaning getting more and more adorable as his climax approaching. Oh it must felt so good, it's unbearably huh? Then I will help. I rub his small cock, and that makes him screamed. His cock is very sensitive, a really erotic zone that can easily makes him came.

"Yuu! N-no! I... Cannot... A... Ahhh! Master!" He squirm on the bed uncontrollably with a delightfully adorable voice. He really can't help it but to scream and pulls the bed sheet with his two hands when he's getting into his edge.

Just few seconds and he's done. He shoot his load of cum on his belly, chest, and some getting to his face. His body is all tense, his tight boy hole contracting and wring dry my cock, then his muscles relaxed, his breath labored, and he open his eyes. There's bit of tears, showing how much pleasurable it is.

"Master... Yuu..." He softly call for me, and I comes closer, licking his face to clean his cum, and then I kiss him once more. After that, I pull out my cock, letting the cum escape.

"Yuu...? You just came once." He call me as I pull it out.

"That's not enough?" I asked with a tired face.

"You usually use me for hours, cumming three times or more a night."

"Goddammit Asuramaru, I am exhausted already. This is a tiresome day."

"But..."

"We will do more another day, okay?" I lean down to him and kissed his forehead.

"Mhmm... Fineeee~" He pull me to a hug, letting me stay on his top. He nuzzle his cheek, cuddling me and purred.

We just stay like that for about ten minutes until we fall asleep. I make sure that I rest beside him, not on top of him, since I'm heavy.

He then just crawl closer to me and lean his head to sleep on top of my chest. I stroke his hair a bit more before I go to sleep.

"Good night, Asura."

"Mhmmn... Nighty, Yuu..."

Before we realize it, we both fall asleep together.


	3. Morning Wood

Last night I must have not sleep well, or I sleep too well, because my body felt so heavy now...

With birds chirping heard, I soon groaned and open my hazy eyes. Sight of the open windows brings warmth radiance of the sunrise, the white curtain gracefully sway in the wind, and on top of my bare body, a beautiful cat boy with long lavender hair sleep tight.

The great contrast of my broad, well-built chest, and his adorable feminine face sleeping so peacefully is a blissfully beautiful scenery in the morning. The best kind of thing that you want to see when you woke up.

With a soft smile, I pat his head, stroking it. Despite being asleep, his cat ear twitch slowly, responding to the touch. I can't help but to touch it, rub it. His fur is so soft, same goes with his tails. Both are sensitive to him, but the difference is like touching a nose of someone, with groping someone on the butt. You can figure which are which.

His tail seems to be an erogenous zone for him. A slight tickle makes him moan like a girl. Seeing how he instantly get turned on when his tail get touched, it's probably more erotic than groping his butt. Maybe even more sensitive than his niples. Sometimes I imagine it like his second cock, and to be fair, a cat tail does shaped like a long shaft with a dull end.

"Mhm... Nghhhh~" He moaned a bit as I touch his ears, a sign of waking up. A second delay, he start stretching himself with an unbelivably delightful voice and expression.

He still lay there on my chest, position himself to sleep better, enjoying the petting. I stroke his hair too. His wavy, a very wavy but soft hair. Really, it's a mystery on how a hair this wavy can also be so silky smooth.

He soon raise his two hands, stretching, reaching for my neck, dragging himself closer and kiss my check. I smiled and look at him as he open his beautiful ruby eyes... The most beautiful eyes that I ever seen, seconded only to the sky blue eyes of Mika, and the bright green eyes of myself.

"Morrning, Yuu-chaaan~" He smiled happily, although sleepily. His voice purr a bit as he speak to me, showing that he's happy to see me again. Such a precious kitty.

I hold him by his cheek, pulling him closer and kiss his forehead while brushing his head out of his hair. His gentle everlasting smile keep on looking into my eyes lovingly. It's both sweet and naughty, like a really possessive one that don't ever want to be away from you.

I begin to caress him, stroking his head, patting him, rubbing his ear. His purring getting louder as he closer his eyes. I use one of my hand to stroke his neck too, and I know that he love it. He react by raising his head, allowing me to stroke him more. His tail wagging around happily, and I want to do something with that.

"Hey, come closer." I told him, and he open his eyes, nodding and crawling closer, hugging me, leaning to my chest. His body is so small, that if he get this close, I can touch even his hips. But I will begin with stroking his back, slowly going down to his hips, then to his thigh. My kitty blush and react with a cute moan, smiling with a naughty face.

"Aa... Hehe, my master get hard by touching me~" He tease me, poking at my cheek, while his thigh pinch my hard-on cock with his bum. I can feel his soft, barely developed ass embracing my cock. It's so warm.

I like his ass because it's not obnoxiously big like those adult bitches, but not too flat, as his body curve is so feminine, firm, desirable and cute. Just perfect. More of a youthful delicate beauty, and obviously far better than the girls around me. Especially Mitsuba. What's up with her freaking THICC body? It's honestly felt unnatural.

I prefer a cutie like Asuramaru. He's better than any girls, or men, since I swing both ways. You know what they said... The dick only makes it better.

With a smirk, I stroke his head more. "Soon you'll get hard too, kitty." I give him a devious hint. Then with my hand that depart from his butt, I go snatch his tail! Quickly but gently. He yelped with an adorable girly moan, sharp and short, quickly like "eek!" as soon as I touch him. His tail stiffen, sticking up... A common body language of his tail, usually when surprised.

"Y-Y... Yuu-chan! That's cheap!" He look at me being embarrassed red, then he pout with a seriously adorable "hmphh!"

"Aww sorry, but you like being touched here, right?" I smile at him and start stroking it. He winced again, making a cute soft moaning. His face looks even more embarrassed now, mainly because he's lying on top of me, and I can feel his dick twitching.

"Y... Yuu... Don't be too rough, you could make me came..." He speak softly while breathing heavily. I swear... It's just... He ask not to, but that body language only tempt me further.

"It's okay, kitty. Just enjoy it." I stroke his head, patting him, rubbing his cheek, then start playing with his tail again.

"Mhh! Nghh... Hhhh..." He try not to moan too loudly and getting closer to me, burying his face to my chest, like he's trying to bear it. His two slender hands embrace me, pulling me tighter, and his claws gently scratching my back. He even begin purring.

With a devious grin, I lean closer to him and lick his cat ear, prompt him to instantly react.

"Y-Yuu!?" He look up to me now, looking even more flustered than before. While his ears are not an erogenous zone, it's still a sensitive and private part of neko like him. They prize it, and only those who they truly trust could lick it, like close friends or lover. I do this to him sometimes, but when I did it on sexual context, that translate as "marking" for his race. Which mean, like whispering "you're mine" to his ear.

I just smirked and lean to him again, continue licking his ear. He can't keep on. He start moaning, scratching gently. It's a really lovely reaction. He then suddenly stop what his hands doing and reach for my cheeks.

"Yuu... Kiss~" He look at me with a romantic smile, face reddened and breath become warmer, while his red eyes so infatuated in me. A really inviting sight.

I use my right hand to pull his cheek and give it to him. Lips touching sotly, tongue clashing, invading each other in the moist hot french kiss, exchanging saliva, letting our tongue between us. He purrs softly, and my left hand reach his tail again. This time, he accept it. He surrender his body to his master.

I stroke that fluffy tail softly, erotically, as if it's his genital. His hips trembling, and I can feel his little cock get wet, precum leaking. We're still kissing and his breath become labored, yet he show no sign of stopping. He's thirsty. He want more.

Fully devoted to please him, yet also driven by my lust, I keep on groping him, using two hands on his tail now; one for the upper tip and one of the lower base, giving him more than even before, more than what he can take. The pleasure must be overwhelming now because he whimper softly in our kiss. He's in orgasm. He desperately want to cum. And as the kiss continue, he reached his climax. It build slowly and last longer, filling him with bliss.

His tongue going wild, his breath gets so heavy, and his moaning get erratic. His whole body shiver and his tail vibrate. After five second of unbearable stimulation, he finally let go his fluid, ejaculating right on my tummy, going to my chest.

Having to makes your beloved kitty cumming without you touching his cock, and not pounding his prostate... That's life goal. That's hot. He must been in such great pleasure and he sounds so cute the whole time.

When I let go the kiss, his saliva pour down as he pant out, making my chest even more wet. His face is like tomato, sweating and red, and his eyes look at me with a satisfied, yet naughty smile.

"My master molest his pet until he came. You're a pervert~" He tease at me, poking my cheek, stroking me and then goes closer, snuggling. God, he's the most adorable thing ever.

"Said the kitty that came on his master. Look, I'm sticky now." I smirked, gesturing to my chest. He know what to do.

"Don't worry, master~ I will took my responsibility." He smiled as he lower himself and start licking my body, from the chest to the belly, even tease me by licking my nipples too, and then going to my groin. Ahhh he's going there...

"Master seems to got morning wood today. Should I do something with that?" He tease my by rubbing the tip, on the urethra entrance, with his index finger.

"Hehe, yeah sure. Have fun with your "breakfast", Asura." I pat his head, looking to him as he start his work, licking on my tip. Ahhh the warm tongue wrapping... He's taking my precum that was leaking there.

"Give me a load of milk, mkay?" He said to me, before he nom that tip. Half of the shaft is in his mouth now, and slowly going deeper. His tongue play with my tip while my cock slowly goes in and out, until he decide to take it all. Fuck, he's good. He always knew how to please me.

I stroke his head, playing with his ears too as he diligently bop his head up and down, taking care of my cock. He don't care that I just fuck his boypussy with the same cock last night. If he's horny, he'll ask for my cock. No bargaining on that. Most often, I'm powerless to resist. Just imagine a neko as cute as him fondling with you on the bed, smiling mischievously as he crawl on you, begging for your cock. You're not going to resist that either.

His warm tongue wrap on my member, gently and passionately swept from the top to bottom. His tiny mouth hardly fit for my cock, but it's never a problem for him. Despite him looking like a girly little boy, he's older than me. He know anything erotic and sensual. He know how to please an adult men, or a young man, or whoever you are.

Two minutes, three minutes, he keep going with my cock. He take it slowly, milking my precum. This naughty slut, he intentionally to milk my precum and not to let me came. It's his game. He never like me going off too early. If I do so, he would demand me to cum again.

Five minutes... Ahhh... I start to gasp, moaning, blushing, and holding his head with both hand. Now I remember that he could suck cock for a long time, and why I usually can't keep on with him. The way he tease me on the tip, right on the sensitive spot, to the lower end, and he could deepthroat the whole fucking thing. Seriously I don't get it. He took my cock like it's popsicle, despite it being pretty huge for his small body.

Ahhh... Fuck... My dick felt like melting... He keep on milking my precum, not allowing me to cum at all. He even use his hands to tease my balls, and sometimes licking it too, sucking it. Dammit this dirty kitty...

"A... Ashuraa..." I moaned, calling for him.

"Mhmm?"

"Are you satisfy yet? Let me cum."

He pops my cock out of his mouth. Fuck, now he's jerking my dick with his slender fingers, that push me to the edge further. I grip my pillow, barely holding on.

"Asura! You're going to spill your milk! A-ahhh!" He almost makes me came, but he stopped immediately, pressing my lower end with his fingers, preventing me from cumming.

"Yuu-chan, your cock is so cute. Let me tease you more~" He lick the tip, taking the abundant precum that leaked after he push me to verge of orgasm.

"...Ahhh... Okay you did enough... I will cum by myself. Open your mouth." I'm still panting, sweating as I woke up from my bed, sitting there and looking up at my kitty that gives me a surprised look, then he return to that goddamn smug smile.

"Aha, my master want to fap to his kitty? Pervert. Well then, go on. Shoot that thick, sticky milk to my mouth." He makes a devilish smile as he swipe his hair, looking up to me and open his mouth, waiting for me. The fact that he enjoy this so much... Asuramaru never change. Thirsty little slut. I will give him my milk.

I rise to my knees on the bed, so my hips is slightly higher than his head, as he position himself. He look at me, expecting me to ejaculate anytime, and his mouth opens wide, even showing all his feline fangs. Heaven... I'm fapping to such a cute boy right now. And the fact that I can do this anytime I want just turns me on even more.

I use my left hand to stroke his hair, petting him as I please myself. I reach my climax so quickly as I've been holding on for long. Before I knew it, the warmth rise up, surging pleasure come, and my movement getting erratic, beating my meat rapidly and my breath gets noticable, moans comes, and it's so close.

"Ah... Asura... Aaa... Ahhhh!"

I grip his heads and ny hips tremble as the ejaculation begin with one thick shoot.

"Aa... Aahhhhh... Open wider, kitty..."

More and more loads released. I'm shooting my sperm right to the end of his mouth, and he's taking it all so happily. His tail even wags softly.

Few more seconds, the orgasm ends. Some spilled to his lower lips, dripping to his chin. The rest dumped to his mouth, and I can see clearly the white cum coated his tongue, and it fill his lower mouth. He close his lips and a gulping sounds heard. He freaking purr happily and his tail waging harder for a moment. He open his mouth again only to lick my cock clean.

After he finished his "breakfast", he go look at me with a sweet, affectionate smile. He's so lovely when he's pleased. He just look up to you and his eyes like speaking that he love you so much. I'm masturbating to him and he enjoy it, even loving it. He's just like the best kind of love partner that you can get.

"Master, thank you for the meal~" He smiled playfully, closing his eyes. He changes from a naughty catboy to a pure cinnamon roll in seconds.

I just lean down on him and kiss him on the lips, pulling him by the back of his head, hugging him in a deep, passionate kiss, and yet a sweet and loving one.

An ideal morning to me.

...Morning...?

I pull away from the kiss abruptly, making him confused.

"What hour is this?" I asked in concern.

"Nine, almost ten. This is Sunday anyway, so no need to-"

"CRAP! I'M LATE!" I stand up from the bed in panic and jump down from the bed, rushing to the bathroom quickly, taking my toothbrush and bring the soap to wash my body.

"Yuuuu? What happened?" He calls out from the room, almost like longing meow of a cat missing his master.

I spit the toothpaste water from my mouth, and shouted. "I GOT A SCHEDULE WITH MY SQUAD TODAY! MIKA COMING TOO!"

"Ehhhhhh? That sucks!" He replied in great disappointment. I just continue brushing my teeth and washing my body anyway, then finish the shower in few minutes.

I return to the room fully exposed, towel in shoulder, and I go get my clothes. Just hoodie and jeans, nothing fancy.

"Yuuuuu, I'm going out too~" He jump from the bed and pulls my hands.

"Cannot do, Asura. You're a nekomata. Not human. If people sees you-"

"Yuu, are you an idiot? You forgot that I can do this?"

He huffed and close his eyes. The cat ears and tails just vanish, like it never there.

Ahhh... I forgot... His race, and kitsune, can shapeshift into human by hiding their animal features.

I stroke my cheek, and sighed.

"Fine, go get some good clothes. Not the revealing ones. Something more casual and outgoing. Not a gothic lolita dress or any of your cosplay costume." I turn away and fix my belt in hurry.

"Roger that, master!" He smiled widely and jump to his own cupboard.

Seems this will be count as a date for him. Hope that Mika and Shinoa wouldn't mind.


	4. This is Definitely Not a Date

Dusk just passed and sky begin to darken, while the edge of the horizon still lit with the lingering warmth of the setting sun, like a distant torch in the surrounding sky that begin to grow darker.

The metropolitan city is only getting more lively as night approach, especially since this is Sunday, where many young soul hang out, having fun together this weekend. So many people are here and there, roads filled with colorful design and buildings begin to light their lamps. It start to get cozy here.

Walking around the crowd, Asuramaru is holding my hand as he happily look around like a child having his first time going to the city. This is definitely not his first time, and we do sometimes going out, but it's not very often because I'm usually rather busy.

Man and woman look to us with smiles, some giggled, some with curious look, and some with slight blush. For them, Asuramaru probably looks either like my girlfriend or my little sister. Not a wonder anyway. He's really cute and feminine. His hair is gorgeous and his figure is petite short, adorable in all ways.

"Yuu-chan, can this be considered a date?" He look up to me as he hug my hands. That red eyes and that smile... God, he's too cute. I just cannot resist it.

This do looks like a date. He wear a casual but awfully adorable outfit: a knee high socks with black and white stripes, like one for cosplay. Above is a black hotpants, since he love wearing shorts, but he prefer the girly type for a better appeal. His top is a black shirt with white cat paws print, overlapped with his white long-sleeved casual hoodie with cat ear extension when he put it on, in case he's feeling like showing his ears in public, so he cover them with this hoodie.

Regardless the clothes, he already adorable by default. His fair white skin is so beautiful even if he never use a make up. That red eyes and long wavy purple hair too... He's seriously that cute. Maybe, even if I get a girl like Shinoa as my girlfriend, she still wouldn't be as pretty as Asuramaru. His youthful beauty is stunning and his adorable body is impeccable. His bright smile, that ruby red eyes, his flawlessly soft skin. Everything just perfect.

"Yuu-chaaan?" He calls me back to reality as he poke my cheek playfully. I get flustered as I realize that I daydream over him, and in public too.

"Are you blushing? Feeling cold?" He get closer to me and hug my hand tighter. Crap, that only makes me blush more, right?

"Nnnaaah I'm alright, haha." I turn away, stroking my head in sheepish way. He still looking at me with that irresistibly innocent face, but we keep walking ahead regardless.

Japanese urban district at night are beautiful, especially the big cities. There's many little shops and food booth beside the road. It's so colorful and ideal for a date, wherever you go with your lover. This is not a date anyway.

We stop on one of the cafe where Mika and Shinoa should already be there by now. I push the door and the bell chime, welcoming us. As soon as we entered, cozy atmosphere of a lounge jazz soothe us. The atmosphere dominated by soft brown of coffee, combined with thicker, sweeter brown of chocolate. The rest are more white and grey. The color of everyone's shirt are like decorative lamp, contrast to the background.

Near the edge at the large window, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes sit together with a short girl with violet hair tied by red ribbon. That's Mika and Shinoa. It almost looks like they're dating, but then again, me and Asura probably looks like one too.

"Yuuu-saaaan~" Shinoa waves gently, smiling, while Mika gives us a more sincere, happy smile.

I wave back at them, and Asuramaru put his right hands all the way into the air. Sometimes it's hard to believe that he's older than me, with him acting childish, and looking super cute while doing it too.

"Hey isn't it Ashera? How are you there, you smol cutie?" Shinoa giggles and pokes on the soft cheek of my little kitty while her other hands patting him. She always have too much fun doing this.

I let Asuramaru to sit beside Shinoa and I sit with Mika, so this way, Mika and Shinoa didn't need to move out. Me and Asura also still can look at each other this way because we sit face to face.

"Mhmmm so many cakeeees~" I can see Asura's eyes sparkling from here as he drool over the menu. His fingers trace around the words and images, then flip pages to pages. Oh he's always so excited when it comes to sweet treats. Despite being a neko, he enjoy any sweet dishes. Though when his feline instinct kicks in, he would go hunt me down, begging for some expensive tuna dishes.

"Don't pick something more than 700 yen." I remind him.

"How about 850?" He lift the menu and point to few that's around the said numbers, mostly gourmet meal, or fancy dessert.

"No, I only can afford 1500 yen for both of us, already including drink. Most dishes are around 600 to 700 yen." I huffed, making sure that he knows that I got an iron will here.

"Awww please? You can do me if you treat me this deluxe rainbow ice cream cake!" He shows me the menu while he reach to me, one hand going against the table.

That... Slightly attract unpleasing glance from the other visitors... Some start gossiping. Oh I can guess what they're saying...

 _"He makes that girl have sex with him for just a slice of cake?"_

 _"His boyfriend must be so stingy. Poor girl..."_

 _"I bet that he makes her do more obscene act and gives her reward for it!"_

...I hope these nosy bastard didn't thought of such thing...

I mean, it's all okay if he would mistook Asuramaru as a girl, none of us mind. But they didn't know jackshit because Asuramaru is usually the demanding horny kitty here, and it's not my fault.

"Keep your voice down, Asura! Beside, I would do you anyway without you need to pay for it!" I whisper to him, not wanting to attract more attention.

"Then, could we get the cake? I would even share with you..." Here we go again with him and his puppy eyes stare.

"Well, uhh... If we eat it together, that would actually save more money than both of us spending for each own." I stroke the back of my ear, conflicted.

"Then let's do it!" He raises his voice again happily. Jesus Christ, this kitty don't know how to stay quiet. Oh well...

I just pat-pat his head and makes him purr happily.

"That means we also going to eat one ramen with only one bowl, so I'm ordering the big one." I said and check back the menu.

Shinoa and Mika looking at us with smirk, enjoying the whole scene. They always think that our little interaction is adorable to watch.

Soon we ordered the meal, and while we wait, me, Mika and Shinoa discuss about our work that we need to do for Guren later. This is the main reason why our meeting today. Asuramaru is of course not involved, and this only makes him bored.

"Yuuuuu~" He pokes at my cheek, or sometimes gently tug my hair.

"Mhmm?" I said without even looking at to him.

"I'm boreeed~"

"I know."

He just pout, definitely not satisfied with my answer. But we're talking about our work right now.

"Be a good boy. Your cake would be here soon." I pat his head, ruffle it. He softly purr. I turn to him and see him closing his eyes, purring.

Aww come on, that's too adorable for me to ignore! I just want to cuddle him and leave my work alone!

...But I need to focus on the papers, so I turn back to Mika and Shinoa. Asura just pout once more, demanding more attention.

Soon we took a break from our discussion anyway, as the our order finally arrived! An iced coffee for Mika, a caramel latte for Shinoa, an orange juice for me, and strawberry milk for Asura. The dish are a beef steak for Mika, a fruit salad for Shinoa, my large special mix ramen, and of course Asura's deluxe rainbow ice cream cake.

"Aaaaaaaaaah~" His eyes opens wide, either admiring the aesthetically artistic design of the cake, or he just really, really happy right now.

Quickly he grab the spoon and fork, poking carefully at the icing cream, at the fruits, at the chocolate, then finally the cake. When he took a bite, his eyes fully opens to perfectly round red moon, then closed, then he's holding his cheek, then he start making "mhmm mhmm MHMMMM" sound as he experience the delightful flavor of the ice cream and multiple toping of the cake.

 **"HECKIN GOOD!"**

He throw his fist in the air like a little child, smiling widely, anf attracting the nearby visitors. One of the waitress is passing, then giggling, probably finding him endearing. I too find him adorable, but I'm bit embarrassed too. But I think it's fine. Some others also talk loudly once in a while. Beside, I don't want to ruin the amazing experience of my loved one.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Is it that good?" I pat his head, and he looks EVEN more delighted now, even blushing. If he didn't hide his tail, but must be swinging around left to right rapidly.

"Let me try that." I poke at his cake and get it to my mouth-

Oh my god.

Holy fuck.

No wonder he react that way. This is super good!

The cake is very soft, but the texture mix around many flavors. The ice cream combine some lighter and more refreshing tone, so not making the main cake to be too sweet, and yet still delightful, especially with the fruit!

"WHOAAA! This is good!" I get to praise it too. This is seriously awesome!

"I know right? I always want to try this, but I never thought that it's this good!" He giggled so happily. Honestly, seeing him so happy like this makes it worth the price.

I'll consider taking him here for once in a while. Though I'm sure there's many more dating points in the city that we can try later.

Anyway, I go eat my ramen too. It felt so great to balance the sweet with this one. Asuramaru also join up eating the noodles, sipping it too.

Ten minutes later and we're almost done eating everything. We keep half of the ice cream cake for the dessert, and we're finishing it right now.

God, the ice cream felt really that good! Asura surprisingly got a nice taste! Maybe I should let him suggest more pick later, when we-

"Yuu?"

"Mhmm?"

He suddenly asked, and I stopped eating.

"There's a cream in your cheek." He look at me with a hopeful attention. Don't tell me...

His right hand hold down the table, while his left hand pull me by the chin. In an instant - and before I could stop him - he lunge to me with a kiss. No, he lick it. He licked my right cheek, then he lightly kissed my lips before going back to his seat with a smug face as of he just claimed a victory over something.

"You let your guard down, and your kitty got his preeey~" He grin happily. Seriously, that shit-eating grin of him when he tease me just...

Oh great, everyone looking at me and I must be blushed right now. Mika just smiled and shrug, while Shinoa holding her giggles, seemingly amused. No, VERY amused. Troll queen never changes. She must be the one who taught this to Asura.

He still look at me with a happy, cheerful, mischievous smile. Then I go lean closer to him, to his side, whispering to his ear...

"If you want to be naughty, I can makes you turn on, even here, right now."

A cute yelped heard as he quickly pull his hoodie back to his head. The cat ear extension of the clothes tug up, twitching. I knew it. He get aroused and he cannot keep on hiding his cat ear. I bet his tail also hidden inside his pants right now.

I use my left hand to pat his head, intentionally aim to stimulate his cat ear.

"Naughty kitty sure likes to tease me. What if I tease you now? A boner will poke out from your shorts. That would be embarrassing, right?"

I smirked, getting to pay back. But then he look at me, frowning while blushing really deep, like he's crying.

"But, master... I already get hard."

...Oh my god...

My kitty is so naughty, sensual, hot and adorable.

That flustered expression is so irresistible. Fuck, now I get a boner too.

"...Asura, you makes me get hard too. I'm so punishing you later." I whisper gently. He just nod, seems tad excited.

Then, a cough heard. It's Mika.

I quickly pull away, pretending to fixing my hoodie. "J... Just planning for our next destination." I blurted.

"A love hotel?" Shinoa gives me that annoying smug smirk.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT!" I ended up yelling, and comically too, whoops... That's going to attract attention. But the three laughed in response, so at least they didn't leave me hanging. I just get grumpy and crossed my hands on my chest.

Well, that's a really fun time on the cafe, and our time soon end. I'm so glad to have fun with everyone here, and I'm glad to bring Asuramaru here. It really liven up the mood of an otherwise boring meeting.

Soon we depart, waving goodbye at the front of the cafe. Me and Asura still unsure of where to go, and I feel like it's too soon to go home.

"Hey... Yuu... Do you wanna try... Mating somewhere?" He glance at me with an embarrassed, shy blush.

Jesus Christ, Asuramaru... You gives me a boner again, after all my effort on taming the last one.

"Well, uhh... I don't mind." I look at him, slightly blushed too.

"Should we try the love hotel?"

"No... Cannot afford one right now."

"The theme park?"

"Same reason as before, I got no money for that."

"The beach?"

"Too far."

"Abandoned building?"

"I don't think there's any around."

"Mhmmm... Is there any open space where no one would visit right now?" He asked, running out of ideas.

Let's see...

An open space where no one would visit, that cost no money, and not too far from here...

"How about a park?" That pops from my mind just like that.

"Ohhhhh! Yes, let's try that!" He jumped a bit and hold my right arm with his both hands, pulling me. Oh geez, he sure get hyped instantly.

"Alright, park it is!" I start walking and he follows me happily.

"Outdoor sex yay!" He makes a mini celebration.

"Most likely not going to be outdoor. I will go search for a toilet."

"Ehhhh? I thought we're going to do it wild like an animal..." He pouted.

"Asura, this is a park. Not a forest."

"Oh well, good enough."

So, our next destination is set.

Today we got out, and that wasn't a date... But now, it become more than a date. We're going to mate.


	5. Park At Night

**(Warning: Yet another kinky lewd smut)**

* * *

After the meeting with Shinoa and Mika, me and Asuramaru decide to visit the nearby park for a little fun.

It's a pretty expansive park, like a mini woods. It's beautiful at night, with the dark bluish atmosphere, faint white street lamp on the small roads, and the air getting cold, especially nearby the small lake.

It's past ten now, which also means, there's no one else here, but we took a walk through the place just to make sure. Ahh... There's still few people here, even another couple! Welp, better search for the toilet then.

We finally found a public restroom in an ideal location, far from the entrance, but not too deep into the woods. It's not abandoned, but more gloomy than the one in the front since it's more remote. Many graffiti on every surface and dry leaves are pilling outside the toilet. What important is that it's not too dirty and the water still running.

Entering one of the both and locking ourselves, I immediately get on him with a kiss, while my hand exploring his body. With just a bit of stimulation, he lose himself... Cat ears and cat tails pop after being hidden for the whole day. That followed by a sensual gasp, blushing, seems to be relieved that he can finally let it out. That just ask me to touch him.

My hand softly grab his tails while my other hands grope his cute shorts. As expected, his little cock already hard. Now this makes me want to touch him further, but let's makes it more fun...

"Asura, turn around."

"Mhmm?" He do as I says and shows him his adorable lean body. I press myself on him, hugging from behind, lower my head and kiss his neck. His skin is so soft, so pleasant. And his scent... His pheromone arouse me so bad. He smells so good, and his skin is so inviting.

I lick his neck, and what was kissing now also sucking. I nibble him softly while my two hands have my way on him. His moaning remain soft, but constant. His breath gets hot, making puff of white from around his mouth.

"Yuu... Yuu..." He calls me softly between his moan, and his tails start wagging. But I press his body on him, making his tail remain still, meanwhile I intentionally rub my hard on member against his butt. I want to let him knows that even inside this jeans right now, there's a big raging boner and I want to use his boypussy already.

"Hey, Asura... You cum for my master first, okay?" I speak to his ear. The cat ear, of course.

"Wha...? Why?" He asked, but I know he's enjoying it.

"We need a lube, kitty. You know what happened when this huge dick using you roughly without a lube, right? We tried it before, it doesn't work. Your tight boy hole is so amazing, it always felt like I'm fucking a virgin everyday. So we need a lube, alright?"

As I speak, I make sure to push my boner to his body, giving emphasis on how large it is. Each time I do, his soft moan heard. It's so cute. This is why teasing Asura is my hobby. It's the perfect foreplay, enough to makes both of us get really turned on, and to set the "dominant" mood of myself.

"Mhmm... Okay..." He nod, letting my molest him further.

"Good boy~" I pat his head with my right hand, while my left hand slide to his pants. Not on the inside, just the outside. I still want to tease him and I wouldn't let he cum until he really on his breaking point.

"Master isn't going to let you cum so quickly anyway. I will hear your moan until I'm satisfied." I get down to his neck again and lick him around - shoulder, upper neck, to his back.

"Y-Yuu... You're like a molester... Pervert..." He talk back and try to resist me, but of course, he really enjoy it. His tail wiggle softly and his blush brighten.

"I am a pervert. You should know me better, cutie~" I use my left hand to play with his little boner, rubbing it against my palm, stroking and scraping it around to makes my kitty moan for more. Goddammit, his voice is so sensual. The way he keep on trying to resist weakly, but his breath tells me that he's so damn turned on by this.

I bite his neck gently, makes him winced. My right hand tease his tails from up to bottom, feeling his fluffy fur on me, while my right hand continue my job. His moaning changes from being subtle, and gradually get lewd, then it just get rowdy and loud just now.

"Yuu... Enough... I... Can't keep on... Ahhh... Please..." He speak between his breath, he's struggling against me, with one of his hand try to let go my grasp from his tail, and another try to pull my other hand that's groping his groin.

I keep on regardless. This is so cute, I swear I can nut to this if I want. His sensual voice, his heavy breath, his body that react to my touch and trembling in pleasure, and-

"Ow! OUCH!"

The mood shatter instantly as he use his claws on my right hand, the one that's touching his shorts. It doesn't bleed, but still makes a red scratch.

"What's that for? If you want to scratch, do it more gently or I will get hurt!" I look at my hand, and he turn to me with a sorry look. But his face looks like he's in ecstasy now.

"I... I'm so sorry, master. But I really just about to came. You can't use it as your lube that way." He still flustered badly, seems like was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Oh...?

I smirked on him, and get to my horny mood again.

"You about to cream your panties for getting molested like that? It's not even ten minutes yet. You call me pervert but you're also one." I said as I pull down his pants, exposing his stripped black-and-white panties that slightly wet with a spot of precum. Fuck, this is a genuinely arousing view right here. I can't help but to lick it.

"Y... Yuu?"

"Wanna try cumming in my mouth?" I look up to him and grin. He just look down on me, seems having hard time to decide.

"I... Yes... My master can do anything that he want with my cock anyway." He closed his eyes, pouting. That's seriously adorable!

I just chuckle and took down his panties, liberating his small, feminine penis, uncircumcised and looks so soft to touch. It twitch out slowly, begging to be sucked. Mhmm I'm going to dig in~

As soon as my lips touch the tip, I can feel his precum smearing on me. I lick it, I take it, and it taste good. Without hesitation, I put his whole cock to my mouth. It's so soft, so small, it barely passed my tongue area. And it twitch again just now. Asuramaru moaning helplessly by just that. Geez, so sensitive. He's going to cry if I do his cock too hard, so I go softly.

"Mhmmm... Phwaahhh... M... Mastaaahhh... Ahhh... Unhhhh..."

Damn, not even a minute and his moaning already this bad? Let me roll my tongue and wrap him, then start sucking.

"Uaahhh... Auuuhhhh... Please be gentle, Yuu..."

I am already gentle. This is nothing compared to how he suck my cock like a thirsty whore.

"Umhhh... Nghhh... I... Really don't think... I can... Ahhh..."

Asura, I just suck your cock for a minute. How sensitive are you? Whenever I try to suck your cock, you always makes such adorable sounds.

I suck hard, moving my hand and use my tongue. His two hamds grab on my head, softly pulling my hair, knead his fingers and strokes me affectionately.

"Yuu... Yuu...! Ahhhh, Yuu!"

His two hands hold my head and he squirm, trembling, moaning loudly just like a cat in mating, then his small penis let out its cum. He couldn't came as much as me, of course, but it's still so cute. His dick still twitching even after the orgasm.

"Ahhh... Fwahhh... Master~" He strokes my head, telling me that he likes it. I pull out from his cock, and look up to him with a smirk. He know what comes next.

"Ahhh... Okay, you can use my butt now~" He smiled back, then he get up, bending down against the toilet, showing his smooth ass that I love so much. Oh, and his opening twitching already. It's also soft, pink, just like a little femboy he is. Now all that I need to do is to fill him with cum.

I lick on his entrance and kiss it, stretch it a bit, and pour the his own cum from my mouth, in mix of his saliva. That's a whole lot of lube, more or less equal to me cumming twice. And this is before I breed his lovely hole with my cock.

"Uaahhh... So warm..." He moaned as the lube fills him.

"Heh, it will be more warm soon." I smirked and rub my cock on his entrance, then here we go! Oh god, still as tight as ever! His entrance pulls me in, and it goes so deep already. My cock isn't even lubed at all, but all the cum and saliva inside makes it slippery warm, so much welcoming and easy to use, it's just comfy and pleasurable.

"Ahhh! Your big cock goes deep too quickly!" He hold on to the toilet with both hand as the mating begin with a humping.

"Take my dick and enjoy, kitty. You know you want my cum, right?"

He pause for a moment, then answered with a sensual purr. "...Yes, please~"

Fuck, that arouse me further.

I grab his hips and start using his hole roughly, pounding again and again. Screw going slow, I will mess his boy hole right from the start!

His girly moaning repeat again and again and his body shaking as he take such huge cock so deep into him, assaulting his g-spot mercilessly even if he just came.

Ahhhh yes... His hole felt so good with his own cum! Tight, wet and warm, allowing him to use him like an animal, and the outdoor noises of the park's forest only help to makes this felt more wild.

Ten minutes of raunchy, rough anal sex, and his cum drip out already. And I just about to come. It's so close. My warm sperm packing and ready to launch. I grab his ass and pull him closer, then pound that boypussy until it get to maximum depth. I move faster and harder as I reach my orgasm, now using him even more badly as he scream my name. Master, master, he said. Fuck, I'm so going to fill you with my semen until you're full!

"Mhmmm! Ahhh...Fuck..." I stop moving as my cum burst into his ass, going so deep to his rectum. That's how you mate with your pet. You make sure to mark him with your fluid to the deepest end.

I slightly pull my cock, letting the cum drip, only to shove it back inside, immediately, causing him to wince and moan.

"You know I'm not done yet, right?"

"M... Mhm..." He nod weakly, still bending down to the closet. If you look down, you can see his small cock already dripping with precum. He's close to cumming too.

"This time, I'm going to get wild. I'm going to makes you cum too."

"Mhmmkay..." He answered weakly, still moaning. I love it when he's being so obedient.

Without waiting any further, I start humping again, stirring my cum inside, and his boy hole getting slippery. It's now easier to move, so I can get more rough. I grab his hips and shove my cock deeper. Nothing felt better than fucking his tight boypussy after it get wet with cum. There's now both my cum and his own cum inside from the mouthjob earlier, and I'm going to makes it even more messy now.

I keep on humping and humping mercilessly, messing his cute ass with my cock. He keeps on moaning and moaning, so close to cumming. So I focus on hitting his prostate, going in with more strength and not stopping, pushing him further and further to his edge, which earn a cute adorable moaning.

"Yuu... Yuuu..." He calling to me and his tails shaking. He's going to cum. So cute. I'm helping him now, assaulting his sensitive spot with my cock again and again.

"Mhmm! Uaahh... Nghhh!" He grip the toilet seat and even scratch it with his claws as he made a louder moaning, his tail sticking out and his cute cock shoot his sperm down, spraying on to the toilet, some going to the floor. When done, his cock is now limp, flacid, and he's panting heavily.

Damn this kitty, he's always so hot. I'm going to fuck him harder!

My two hands grip tight to him and I'm humping him like a wild dog. I'm going to use his tight hole for another round and give him a good pounding!

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Mastah, you're being too wild!" He moaned all out and loud, no longer trying to keep his voice down. At this point, I don't care if anyone can hear us!

"Yeah, you like a wild mating like this, don't you naughty kitty? Can you feel my huge cock pushing the cum deeper into you?" I give him some lewd talk as I continue to hump him mercilessly.

"Ahhh yes! It's so warm, master!" His voice sounds so adorable as he shout that during our mating.

"Master will give another shot if you keep on. I will ruin your tight hole first!" I shove my cock harder, keep on using him senselessly. I always love it when our sex get this raunchy.

Minutes to minutes on this dark toilet booth, I keep on pounding him again and again that my hips and legs get tired already. His legs also shaking, probably barely can support himself anymore, but he bear with me plowing his ass hundreds of times, more and more. Our mixed semen drips more and more from his balls and thigh, making dirty sound as they hit the floor. He didn't even have any strength to wag his tail, completely in submission.

Ahhh finally, my climax coming! I pull him closer and use my remaining strength to fuck him as hard and as fast as I could, making lewd squishy sounds whenever my cock pound his wet hole. My breath gets heavy, white puff coming, meanwhile warm pleasure building. I can't help but moan as the moment arrived and the blast comes, ejaculating my last load for the night, filling my kitty with all the milk that I can give.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..." I'm sweating, my body felt hot, and as the sex stop, I just realize how cold the air was. This must be passed midnight. We're having sex for hours.

I pull my penis, and the wet sounds follow when a big load of mixed semen and saliva pour out, as I finally allow them to escape. My cock itself coated with the same cum, dripping all over the floor.

Asuramaru still holding tight the toilet seat, panting heavily, tail barely can move, but he try to move it to respond to me, signaling that he's happy.

I use my two hands to reach for him, pull him away with a hug. Luckily, his clothing isn't too wet with the cum, since he do shoot his jizz at the toilet seat.

"...Yuuuu~" He calls to me softly, two hands gripping my arm, and his feet seems to already aching by his exhaustion. This is not the worst sex that we ever did, though. Few times in our life, we mate so hard that we just collapse to the bed. Sometimes he can't even walk on the next day. In comparison, this one still average.

"Yes, kitty? Did you enjoy it?" I whisper softly to his ear.

"Mhmm... Of course~" He purred and answered weakly.

We exit the booth and leave it be like that, not bothering to clean our mess. Normally we just fall asleep, but for now, we need to walk home. Since Asuramaru is too tired, I just piggyback him to home. He softly purr on the way.

The night is so pretty. Park at night is actually a good place to date if you aim for something more outgoing, open and wild, with no one but you and your lover.

We walk past beside the lake again, bluish moonlight accompany us along with the freezing breeze of wind. We can't help but to imagine the warm bed that await on home.


	6. An Embarrassing Masturbation

**(Warning: This is clearly a sexual chapter. There's a bit of humiliation kink too)**

Yesterday, I'm taking Asuramaru to the park, and we came home really late. After half an hour of walking from the park, we arrived at the home totally wasted and sleepy. I locked the door, not bothered to turn on the lamp or change the clothes, and stormed to bed. Then cuddles to sleep.

Now, I woke up with realization that we're still using the same outfit as yesterday, including our... Well, dirty undergarment.

"Ughh..." I groaned in the morning when I woke up. I rub my face and try to recall what happened. We came home late and woke up late. Fortunately, this is a free day, so I got no work to do other than just being lazy on home.

Meanwhile, my little kitty is still sleeping tight with his ungodly adorable clothing... Oh god he's so adorable right now. His petite body wrapped with his white neko hoodie, black hot pants, and thigh high black and white stripped socks, like in for cosplaying. His cat ear and cat tail also there, while his lush dark lavender hair spread around him. Great, way to get a boner in the morning.

He should be super tired after last night, as I fuck his tight ass for hours until he can't even walk straight, that I need to carry him home. So I definitely should let him rest and not to bother him right now.

...But I can fap to this, right? I mean, he wouldn't be bothered for sure.

Looking around cautiously, making sure the door locked and that my kitty is sleeping soundly, I pull down my pants and let go my hard cock. It's still dirty and sticky from last night, but it's okay because I just need it to masturbate alone right now.

Weird... I can have sex with him regularly, but doing this in secret felt so naughty... Like, something mischievous that you did when no one seeing. I can't believe that this could get exciting. Maybe because I almost never actually fap to him when he's asleep.

Stroking and rubbing my cock, I start to moan. Just softly, so it wouldn't wake him up. I do my cock with my left hand, while my right hand used to pat him in his sleep. Fuck, he's fucking ADORABLE right now! Unlike his usual energetic self, he looks so cuddly right now, more than the usual. If I'm not playing with my cock, I would snuggle him, and the urge get so strong.

My moan increase, my breath gets hot. Been a while since I masturbate excitedly, because he usually take care of the business. But now, I'm watching him and touching myself. Should I feel bad that I use him as my fap material? Definitely no, he loves it. Yet the thought of doing it when he's asleep, with him not knowing, gives semblance of naughty thrill.

"Ahh... Ahhh... Asura... " I pant out, stroking his head, sniffing his erotic pheromone, peeking at his underwear from here. Damn, I really want to cum all over him, but I shouldn't.

With a little mischief, I strokes his pants. Wait... He actually got a hard on in his sleep? I can feel his little cock poking. This is so cute.

My precum flowing drip by drip, my moaning heard minutes to minutes as I observe the beautiful body of my pet while I pleasure myself. I try to hold on as long as I can, but I'm really want to cum already! Oh god, it's coming!

"Asura... Ashura... Master cumming on you... Ahh... Ahhh!"

I hold my cock with two hands as my warm cum flowing all over, spurt and spill down between my fingers, dripping down the bed. Oh well... That happen. I can clean it later.

I'm still panting, eyes closed and head tilting upward. Then when I open my eyes...

Asuramaru is looking at me with a naughty smile, as if he's peeking at me. No... He's awake? That look of him is like he's teasing at me right now.

"Did you enjoy it, master?" He's giggling softly. Oh this little fucker...

"Asuramaru... You're awake all this time?" I asked. Pretty ashamed right now, but to be honest, his goddamn playful smile only excite me more.

"Well, you woke me up when you start petting my head. But I keep pretending to be asleep. Then when I peek a bit, you're fapping to your little kitty. That's so cute. I'm a good masturbation material, isn't it, master~?" He purred a bit, definitely enjoying it.

"Uhmm... Yeah... Honestly, you're more appealing and arousing than even fapping to porn." I'm still blushing, but I need to state that because he deserve the praise.

He just look happily at me, crawl to my direction, and use his two hands to hold my hands... That's still holding my cock right now. He play with it, stroking and rubbing it, right when I just came... Ahh, fuck... That felt fantastic...

He then lick all my cum, to every bits of it. He enjoy it way too much, even if he knew that my cock is all dirty and sticky from last night. Perverted kitty as ever.

"Asura, you know that I didn't clean my cock yet, right?"

"Mhmm~" He said as he still licking and sucking his fingers, and MY fingers.

"Then, would you like to clean it with your mouth now?"

"Mmmkaaay~" He didn't stop licking while he replied. Now he's licking the head, and soon...

Oh god he's sucking it, and it felt so warm.

Ohhh... Lord, my dick felt like melting into his mouth. He's washing it with his tongue, cleaning my cock that's sticky with cum. I know that he's lewd, but I can't believe that he's sucking my cock when it's still dirty like this.

I'm shutting my mouth, trying to hold on... I just came and already want to cum again. That's too soon.

"O-okay, enough... You're going to makes me cum again, Asura..." I use my two hands to push him by the cheek, pulling my cock out.

"Master, you can cum as you please in me. There's no need to hold back~" He hold my two hands, each by each side, and look at me as if begging.

"Asura, it's too soon. I know that you're really tired. Can you really stand up properly after last night? I don't think so."

"Does that matter? You can use me anyway. You can just tied me up and use me to satisfy yourself. It will be so fun." He smirked.

"...You're such a naughty kitty. Fine, we'll have sex later. Not now." I pat his head, and he purred, but seems to unsatisfied.

"But I'm so horny right noooow~" He complained but he nuzzle on me happily anyway.

Come to think of it, he got a hard on in his "sleep" when I masturbate. It turned out that he's awake, so he must get turned on by what I'm doing.

And when I glance down... Ahh, there it is. His cute little boner poking. I smirk, stroking at his panties. It's rather sticky after what happened last night. What makes it so cute is how his boner reacted when I touched it.

"M... Master? You said we're not mating right now?" He asked awkwardly, conflicted between being eager, but also don't want to pleasure himself without my permission.

"We're not, but if you're so horny, then you might as well fap already." His reaction is so cute. A soft gasp along with visible twitch in his ear and tail. His face reddened, seems both excited and aroused. This ask me to tease him more, really.

I use my right hands to stroke his cheek like a good kitty he is. He raise his neck, purring. His tail wagging and I use my other hand to pull it here, earning his cute moan. He's blushing so, so much right now.

"B-but, Yuu... T-that's... Kinda... Humiliating..." He shyly hold my hands, as he look at me as if he's a young, innocent shy girl. It's getting so adorable.

I lean down, kissing his cheek... And licking it sensually. "Don't act so innocent, kitty. I know that you like it. Come on, do it."

He pause for a moment, looking awfully flustered, unusually so shy and embarrassed. I guess even if he get used to sex, even kinda shameless sometimes, it's different when it comes to his own personal game.

"I... Alright, I'll do it for my master..." He said with a little frown, giving him a cute _tsundere_ vibe. It's sooo adorable and pleasing to see.

I pat his head as a reward for being a good boy, then I let it go. I watched from the edge of the bed as he's being so awkward and bashful. He slowly pull down his panties, exposing his small, feminine penis. Delicious as ever, and this one already dripping in precum.

He look at me once more with sheepish glance, before he lean down, and his right thumb start fiddling with his glans, earning a sharp but quiet moan, mostly because he's just that sensitive there.

"Ahhh... Aaaahhhh..." He start breathing heavily as he pump his small boy cock. He look at me, seemingly both embarrassed, but want to show his best for me.

...Damn it all, he looks so sexy now. He sit likened to kneeling position, but his legs spread, so he supported by his thigh, meanwhile his cute penis is exposed as his panties brought down, and now presented to me as he touch himself. He's moaning, breathing heavily, closing and opening his eyes progressively as he sate the pleasure of being watched while masturbating. If I'm not holding myself, I really want to jerk on to this.

"M... Master... Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing..." He speak while he's breathing heavily, blushing. Damn I must be blushing too by now, huh?

I just smiled and reach for his neck, stroking him. He gasped, exhaling in voice that resemble satisfaction. "Good kitty~ Keep on going~"

Heh, the humiliating element only add more to his arousal. I know that he's secretly loving it.

He whined and nod, touching himself again, trembling and his ear fold down like a timid, submissive feline unlike his usual energetic appeal. His soft, warm breath and moan are in rhythm on how his tail wave left to right. It's even visibly shaking, so does his hips. I just remember on how sensitive he is... This is honestly so, so sensual. I wish I could record it for some top tier fap material.

...Wait... I could, so why not?

Reaching my phone from the other side of the bed, I start recording. His ear instantly peck up and his tail sticking up, eyes opens wide and his blush cover his face in bright red. That's a good reaction.

"M-master! Don't record it!" He complained, looking soooo embarrassed right now. He even cover his cock with his two hands.

"Shhh, just keep going. This is just for personal record." I smirked.

He glance around, and making a frustrated grunt, following by "hnghhh... you're such a pervert" while he look down, pouting, and his ear fold down again, acting submissive like how he meant to be.

He start to show his cock again, rubbing and stroking, making a darn hot moan and puffing breath, tail trembling. Ohh, he's making precum now. That's a good scope.

He then look at me a bit, before closing his eyes, then his left hand reach for his tail, causing him to wince. Oh god, he's using his tail now. His fluffy, black cat tail is in his hands, and he's touching it erotically as if it's an erogenous zone that can stimulate pleasure. And it's probably is.

"Mhmm... Aaaangh..." He open his mouth wide and...

Oh god, he's inserting his tail. He's sucking himself. Like, he did it in such fashion as if it's just a long, sleek cock. He's coating it with saliva, licking down from the tip, now to the middle. Then rotate and lick the other side.

Fuck... I'm getting wet with precum too. This is genuinely arousing to watch. I did the right thing on recording this high quality masturbation material. We did makes few sex tapes before, but I NEVER record him pleasuring himself before.

This is... A really, really exciting first time of watching this. He masturbate with me few times, but he never reveal his actual, real technique of touching himself until now.

"Master...?" He suddenly called to me, and it's my turn to get surprised now. I was too enchanted, probably drooling myself.

"Y-yes, kitty?"

"Can I... Call your name while I cum...?"

Fuck...

He never beg in such reserved, shy, sheepish way like this. He is indeed demanding, naughty and all, but he's not usually this... Blushy. Like, he's doing his first time. It's awfully cute.

"Yeah, sure. Show me some lewd sound, kitty." This is genuinely exciting...

He's still all flustered, probably feeling really embarrassed now, being conscious that he's going to cum when I'm watching and recording.

His eyes closed, facing down, with his feline ear goes flat down, and his two hands holding his tail.

"Yuu-chan... Master~"

Oh god, here it is.

"Mhmm... Ahhh! ...M... Mastah... Yuu..."

He start touching his cock again while he's doing this. His cute, girly voice sounds so delightful.

"I... I'm going to cum for you, master~" He look to me, smiling shyly, blushing deep red and seems to be so happy as he said that. I gulped my spit, getting too excited.

"I... It's so embarrassing... I'm doing perverted thing while my master watching..." He's stroking, rubbing his tip, teasing himself on the sensitive spot. Then he insert his tail to his mouth again, sucking it like he's sucking himself.

Fifteen seconds of a raunchy, totally arousing view of my kitty moaning softly, his body suddenly tremble, blushing all over. He's in orgasm now!

"Nyaa~ Aa... Ahh... Master... Master... Yuu, I'm so close, Yuu..." He look down, too embarrassed to look at me. His tail wince, struggling to break free from his own hand, while his right hand jerking his cute small cock, making lewd, wet sound.

"Mastaahh... It's coming... So hot... So good~"

Oh fuck yes!

"M... Mhnghh! Ahhh! Aauughhh! Nyaaaa~!" His moaning get wild and uncontrollably, his whole body shaking, and them, a small stream of white sperm shoot out as he stop jerking. His left hand clutched his tail tight, and his tail spread to full fluffy fur, while his mouth opens wide, exposing his two cute fangs, eyes closed in tears, flustered, bright red, facing up and releasing hot breath.

His cock keep on wincing, shooting his tasty, thick semen to wet his smooth, feminine body. His chest tainted by his cum, dripping down. When he stop ejaculating, he still look up, all tense, loosened, panting and sweating profusely.

Dear lord, seraph, whatever out there... That session is way too fucking arousing, I ALMOST came and I didn't even masturbating, as I need to hold down my cock while my other hand recording with the phone.

He gradually open his eyes, looking at me with ecstatic eyes, mouth open slightly, drooling, blushing in such enraptured pleasure, full of satisfaction. I can only imagine how pleasurable it is to be a neko like him, touching himself in such way. His technique of masturbating is way above me.

...And when I thought he finished, he lick his fingers. His hand that he just use to jerk on his dick, he lick it clean. He smear the cum on his chest, gathering it so he can lick them clean. For love of god, my kitty seriously lick himself clean off his cum.

That's it. I can't hold on anymore.

Still recording with my phone, I use my other hand to pull my cock and move closer to him.

"M... Master?" He moaned weakly as he sees my coming closer with my dick.

"I'm going to fap too. Open your mouth." I ordered as I put my cock close to his lips with my left hand, recording it with my right hand.

He obediently do as I say without question, allowing me to rubs my wet cock on his tongue that sticks out. I push it in, letting him sucks it, pulling his head closer to me, then only for me to pull out my cock and start jerking on myself.

He keep his mouth opens, tongue still sticking out in anticipation. My hands shake on it so quickly, his saliva that dripped from my cock spilled down to his neck.

Mhmm... Ahhh... Fuck, I'm really going to came. I'm so close. I can feel the warm semen flows into the tip. It's so close! It's so close!

My climax is so close, and I look on him. Asuramaru is so turned on by this, his ears perked up, his face blushed bright red, and his eyes staring back to me with that dreamy, beautiful cat-like ruby eyes, that I swear I can see hearts in his eyes.

Fuck! Fuc- Ahhhh! It's coming! Oh god it's so good! I'm ejaculating my thick warm sperm all over his mouth. I came all over his face, and I record every seconds of it. And I keep cumming until my cock can't do anything but trembling and twitching...

And it's done. I end the recording. Holy fuck, realizing that my face is all hot, sweating too.

I can't believe that I record a video of Asuramaru fapping, and then I fap on him, doing a freaking _bukkake_ on him, and it's all recorded.

Asura still looks so ecstatic, his eyes filled with bliss, and his mouth still opens, panting. Soon he close it, he swallow it all so happily, he looks like a really happy kitten now.

"Ahhh~ Ahhhhh that's so good... Did you enjoy it, Yuu?" He smiled. A faint, tired, but filled with satisfaction.

I nod, and drop my phone to my bed. Without any hesitation, I give him the kiss. A raunchy, wet and wild kiss, then I lick my own cum out off his face, and feed it to him with another kiss. Rinse and repeat for a whole minute of hot, heavy breathing and moaning. When I finish it, he looks so messy but so damn erotic.

"Yeah... Fucking god, Asura, you're such a hot shot. Your voice, your reaction, everything are so arousing. You could be a pro porn artist and easily become internet idol if you ever want." I said it while patting his head. His cat eat rise up again.

"Mhmm~ Thank you~ Maybe I could if I want~" He nuzzle his head against my hand happily.

"Maybe we should upload the video to the internet. There's millions of lonely guys out there that would be so grateful to ever fap on you." I smirked, teasing him.

"That's way too embarrassing, but hmmm..." Wait, he actually contemplate it?

"Just kidding, we can't show your cat ears and tail or they'll figure out that you're not human, and that will be an issue." I giggled, patting his head for more."

"Ahhh too bad. Also, Yuu-chan..."

"Mhmm?"

"I'm tired... The pleasure is too intense, I'm limp now... Can you carry me to the bathroom? I need to pee, hehe..." He stick his tongue, blushing, but playfully instead of embarrassed like what he shown earlier.

I chuckle and reach for him; left hand to his hips, and right hand to his back, then I stand up, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. After all of that hot game, it's time for some relaxing bath!

Time for a relaxing warm bath for both of us!

I better groom my kitty properly now, because I'm sure that we'll do the real sex later. I'm so going to use his tight hole tonight.


	7. Bondage and Discipline

**(Warning: A long chapter with lots of kinky lewd BDSM smut)**

It's night time, almost nine. The starry city lamps can now be seen on the distance from the window of the bedroom when we walk in together.

I lock the door, I turn off the lamp, shut the windows, and only use our dim bedroom night lamp. With the room darkened, only accompanied by our romantic candle-like color of the lamp beside our bed. Now it's just me and my adorable kitty.

First, I strip him down, to nothing at all. Nothing but his red pet collar on his neck. His delicate, beautiful, youthful, smooth and pale but sleek body is all exposed, with nothing to hide it. His lavender hair let loose everywhere, not caring that it stray down to his front chest through his shoulder.

Then, I told him to close his eyes, whispering to his ears. Without a warning, I lick his neck to his shoulder, traveling down to his soft, girly but flat chest. His pinky nipples is sensitive as expected, he softly moan when I lick it, sucks it, nibble it. Then I raise my head, facing him. He's blushing, eyes still closed.

I gets closer, kiss his lips, licks it, and he let me passed. His little mouth opens, he let me explore his mouth. Our tongue is in contact, I wrap on it, I play with it, dancing around in this wet clash. It's get raunchy, our saliva makes our lips moist, it drips down as some escape, but I keep on. Our hands hold each other tight, stroking our back. His smaller, shorter frame can only reach my shoulder, while my larger arms seizes him to show that he's mine.

Our kiss end after almost three whole minute of that french style. He's panting moaning... He's getting hot, and I'm still far, far from even the main course.

He now lay on top of me, and he bury his face to the right side of my neck. Ahhh... His fangs gently poke on my skin. He's massaging me with his mouth. To return the favor, I go to the top of his head and use my both hand to get his furred cat ear. With a lustful breath, I whisper "mine" to him, then I kiss, lick and sucks it, top to down. He yelped as soon as I speak, he moaned, whimper as I gives him the stimulation.

Ahh... Heh, his cute boner just let out a precum. I can feel it leaking to my tummy. So cute.

"Asura..."

"Mhmm...?"

"You want to cum yet?"

"Uhh... It's close, but not too close yet..." He replied shyly.

"Want my master to makes you cum?"

"I... If you want so... Use me as you please, master..." He said with a warm, soft breath to my neck.

"Then master will tease you, until you reached your limit." I pulled his face up, and gives him a smile.

Thus begin the first punishment of my naughty kitty~

After a little bit of preparation, he's now on his knees, facing against me with both of his hands behind him, ties with a rope, to make sure that he wouldn't be able to touch himself, or fight back, even if he can't keep on.

In my right hand, I hold three pink boxes, connected to pink beads. There's three of what you may call "anal beads" or vibrator eggs, each for his nipples, and one right below the shaft of his cock, all are attached with a transparent tape. With a grin, I turn the knob to the first level, activating the vibrator.

"Mhnn..." An erotic, weak moan heard from his mouth, and his body jolted slightly. Most importantly, his tiny, feminine cock winced up for that moment. Now it's begin to tremble by the stimulation, and he begin to moan more, softly, under his breath.

I placed the boxes down the bed, and use my hands to pat his head, and to hold him, pulling him to a hug. I whisper to his ears again, as sensual as I can...

"If you cum, I will punish you. I will spank you. So try to hold on as long as you can."

I stroke the back of his head, caressing him with affection, as he enjoy the vibrators.

Five minutes, and I put him to the second level, surprising him that was trying to hold on, eyes closed.

"A- A... Ahhh..." He jumped out a bit, still on his knees, and immediately return to his position. I can see his knees trembling, he's getting close to his limit.

"Nu-uh, not yet. There's still five more minute." I said as I crawl down to his cock, licking his delicious precum that was dripping down each minutes. His reaction is so delightful. He moaned, he barely can keep on.

"M... Master... I... I'm on the edge..." He look at me with a pitiful, sweating, drooling, blushing face.

"Four more minutes, Asura."

"Mnghh... Fine..." He try to be tough and pout away.

He keep his words, staying there for four minutes, constantly on his edge of orgasm, with his face get so red and his body shaking.

"Good boy, you actually hold on. Here's the final round!" I pushed the knob to the maximum, and the vibration get to the strongest, earning immediate loud moan.

"Ahhh! No! Wait! I'm on my limit!" He said with a hint of tears, he protested, his tongue even shown as he shouted on me. So, so enticing. I'm recording this as well.

He look at me with disbelief, growling, embarrassed.

"Imagine my fingers goes into your boypussy, Asura~"

"S-shut up!" He shows resistance as he shut his eyes, his trembling continues.

"Imagine the big fat cock of your master humping into your deepest spot."

"Mhnghh! Stop it! I... I'm closeeee!" He's in tears, his saliva visibly dripping down his cheek.

"Imagine the thick, warm, sticky cum of my cock filling you. Imagine it messing you, flowing down as my cock goes in, goes out, goes in-"

"Ahhh! Stop! St- Unghh! Master! I'm cumming! Ahhhh!"

He keep screaming, trying to stop himself, but his cock couldn't bear it anymore. Just like what I described, a thick, warm, sticky cumshot makes a mess. But it shoot all over the bed, and the quantity, the range, it spread more than my expectation. Wow... He must be holding from cumming for so long. I know the feeling of doing "edging" and that it can makes you cum much more... But this is just glorious. His desperate scream, his humiliated blush and tears, his trembling, shaking body, and the way how his cock cums against his will... Lucky that I record this as well.

I shut my recording, and listen to his exhausted panting. He slowly open his eyes, still in tears, but now with a glare.

"...You're a jerk." He growled again. I just keep on smiling. This amuse me so much.

"Well, that's a payback for all the teasing that you did. Now..." I stand up, walk past the dirty, cum-stained part of the bed sheet and freed him from his bondage. He gasped as he can move his arm again, and he brush the reddened part where the rope tied him.

"Now bend down. Clean the cum from the bed." I ordered. He turn to me with a little pout.

"...Fine, you pervert." He said as he answer in a VERY tsundere-styled response.

So, he did it obediently. He get to all four and start licking his own cum stain out of the bed. Damn, this is legit a jacking material, I want to masturbate now. But no, I need to hold on. The main course isn't here yet. Instead, it's time to give the treatment that I promised...

I hold on to his hips, then use my both hands to grope, squish his smooth, plump buttock. I kiss it, I lick it, then I slap it. He moaned sharply.

"Y-Yuu!?" He asked.

"I said I will spank you. But now you'll need to do it while you keep licking, so be careful on not to choke~" I said playfully.

"But-"

I smack his butt again, making him moan again.

"Continue." I commanded. He just nod, and get back to his all-four position again, head lowered inches from the bed, licking his own stain of cumshot, while I spank him once more.

"I will not stop until you lick clean every drop of you cum." I said before I continue.

Again, again, he moan, his body reacts to me hitting him, but he didn't stop his licking. Minutes to minutes, dozens of spanking happen, until he finally manage to clean the bed sheet out of his cum. Instead, it's not drenched with his saliva.

When I stopped, his butt is now reddened. That's probably over thirty hits, through most of it done with consideration, instead of full force, because we don't want this sex roleplay to actually hurt him.

...Although, he's not human. He can heal faster than normal people, so not like he would mind if it actually hurt.

I lean down and use one of my hand to pat his head, while my bare naked crotch pressed against his reddened butt.

"Good boy, you did it. Now, can you handle it if we did the mating here on this position? It might hurt a bit to get your ass humped after all that spanking." He keep pressing my hard cock against the cleavage of his hole anyway. He moaned again.

"I... I will bear it for my master. Use me as you please..." He said weakly. There's no anal sex yet, but he already weary.

"You sure? I wouldn't stop even if you're crying out loud." I gently brushed his head. He nod, turning his face to the side, so he can look back at me, even if it's just with his right eyes, since I'm on top of him and his body still facing the bed.

"Heh... Master, we did that before, right? Go on, punish me until I cry." He smirked at me. At this point, he probably did it to taunt me, so he can get his rough mating session.

I adjust myself back to my kneeling position, and spit to my hand. Immediately, my fingers slid into his tight hole, spreading and penetrating. Now that it's open up a little... Time to plow it.

Giving the lube to my cock, I make sure that it's slippery enough so it wouldn't hurt. Then I begin with the head, and it goes in, goes in, goes in slowly, deeper, until the whole shaft to the base swallowed. Fuck, it's as tight as ever. His tight hole is too small for an adult cock like me, that doesn't matter how much I fuck him, it will always be so damn tight!

With both hand, I grab his body, and start thrusting! Without any mercy, I hump his boyhole, making him moan, his hands pulling down the bed sheet to his direction. The bit of pain from the spanking probably makes it more unbearably intense, and it only tempt me to do it harder.

I grab the leash of his collar and yank it up, pulling his closer, forcing his neck to go up and makes him stop cleaning the bed. He coughed, maybe it choke him, but regardless I keep using his hole, not slowing down. My left hand is pulling his leash while my right hand holding to his hips, and my dick wouldn't stop plowing to his hole even now.

I want to pleasure him more. I want to ravish him in an even more kinky way. I want to make him scream in delight. I want to hear his hot, sexy voice again...

I smirked as my hands reached for something... It's the vibrator control again. He probably forgot that the three, pink egg vibrator still attached, only that it was turned off. Now, suddenly, I put it from zero to the max, surprising him with a stimulating vibration to his nipples and cock.

"Mhnnn!? A-ahh! Master!? This gets too much!" He shouted, but I use my two hands to hugs from from above, while my dick still wrecking his tight hole. And I put my face close to his neck.

"I told you, I will make you scream and cry." I seductively whisper from his back, then I gently bite his neck. He moaned more, so sensually. He must be sooo overwhelmed now.

Without hesitation, I plow his tight boy hole harder, again and again with full power. That sweet g-spot inside, I hit it again and again. Such a thick, huge cock for a hole as small as him, and I'm ravaging it mercilessly. He can only moan, moan, and moan as I assault his tight hole roughly.

It gets so unbearable that he grab the pillow and bury his face on it. But I can still hear his muffled moan. And I will make it go louder, especially that my orgasm is close.

"Oh yeah! My sperm going to fills your boypussy! You better not to spill it!" I grab his hips with both hands and push my cock as deep as I can, then pull, then push, endlessly fucking him like my personal sex toy all for sake of pleasuring my cock.

Ohhh yess... It's so close...!

Like a horse goes berserk, I hump him with all of my strength, draining my stamina and put it in, more and more. Fuuuck! It's so good! I'm cumming! It's so close! Ahhh!

My thick warm jizz finally released after hours of building up. Like a bottle opened when it's full, it goes out with a burst. Spurt and spurt, it shoot inside and it gets sticky warm. Ahh... So good... I keep cumming and humping, then stopped after the orgasm end.

Fuck... After such a long day of holding up... That's so, so liberating. The orgasm is so powerful...

I pull my cock, watching it flow... Oh still drips out even when I told him not to spill it. Well, not like it can be helped.

Asura didn't move, still panting, hugging the pillow, and probably too tired to stand up by now, which is exactly as what I promised.

Although... I don't think we should end this yet.

I lift his small body up with a care, and position him as he lay down the bed, facing up now. I crawl to him, and kiss his cheek. His face is still red, hot, sweating, wet with tears and saliva. His eyes halfway closed.

"You're exhausted, eh? I did you really hard, right? But this is not the end. I want you to cum as well."

"M... Master... I got no more strength to do that..." He replied, still panting.

"Master will makes you do so. You just stay still, be a good boy and enjoy your final punishment."

I brought up the rope again, and tied his hands above his head, then tied it again so it's bound to the bed frame. After done, I observe his helpless, weak self as he run out of strength, and now tied in such way. With a smirk, I lean down to him...

"You love it when your master grope you and force you to cum, right? I will do it now. You can go on and scream, cry, struggle. That will makes it more fun."

As I said so, I kissed him on the mouth. He's too tired to respond, but he do his best. I use my tongue to play with his tongue, more and more, until I'm satisfied. Our saliva drip from my lips to his cheek and neck.

Now... How should I makes him cum...?

Ahh, I can use that!

I step down from the bed and reached the drawer. There it is... A soft, squishy sex toy in fleshy beige color. A pocket pussy, or what many called "onahole" instead.

I return back to the bed, leaning down close to his ear, and whisper...

"Guess what I'll use to milk your cock, kitty~" I kissed his cheek, and he didn't answer, only breathing heavily, closing his eyes as if waiting. It means, he surrender his body and let me use him as I please, as what he said earlier.

I get his small cock into my hands, it's in trippy border between raging hard and flaccid, running out of stamina. I can easily peel off the adhesive band now, removing the pink egg vibrator... And with a mischievous lust, I slide in the pocket to his cock! Instantly, his body jolted, almost as if like he get tickled.

"Nyaa!? T...the onahole? Yuu, not that one! I can't handle that right- Nyaaaa!?"

I ignore his protest and squish his cock with it, jerking his dick, making sure that he can feel the tight artificial pussy in his cute penis. I love how sensitive it is. There's no way he could ever bear on having sex as the top, but the best part is that his top, me, instead can tease his cock like this. Femboy's cock is the best to play with!

His moaning gets loud, he struggle to break free, his legs try to flail me but I hold it down with my two legs spreading above him, while I work on milking his cock.

"Your little cock is always so ticklish, it's so cute~ Can you feel it now? Your master force you into orgasm. It's your favorite pu-nish-ment~" I smiled and watch how he struggle to keep on, his moaning changed to an adorable whine and whimper, his tail even sticks out in the tension.

...What if... I also touch his touch? It's his second most sensitive erogenous zone. That ought gives him the maximum sensation of orgasm!

My right hand pulled his tail and yank it, props to see Asura scream, crying loudly, and his body shaking. Each seconds, I pump his cute little cock with the onahole, milking out his precum. His body get tense, his tail's fur raised, his cat ears lowered in complete submission, and there's a time where he's screaming in such delight. Heh, are you in dry orgasm, Asura? Don't worry, I will makes you cum for real, soon.

Squishing the pocket pussy tightly, I jack off his cock as hard as I can. Asura's moan and struggle gets crazy. In pure ecstasy, driven only by pleasure, stimulated beyond his resistance, his mind breaks and he surrender, unable to keep on and now wanting to cum so, so, soooo much~

In seconds, he came. The pulsing beat of his ejaculation felt through the pocket. I can see his warm, sticky semen fills the artificial pussy as his body tremble, struggle, stretching from legs to neck, his mouth hangs open, tongue sticking out, and eyes shut close in tears, with his face goes red and warm breath visible coming in his panting.

Oh god... This is way too fucking arousing... I'm joining in too.

Without pulling the onahole, I fit in my cock inside, resulting gushing, slippery noisy as the cum spilled out. Ohhh... So fucking warm... Ahhh... I'm using Asuramaru's milk as my masturbation lube.

I start moving my hand, pleasure crawling into my back. Fuuuck this is so good! I lose my temperance and went all out, shoving the pocket pussy up and down to boy our dicks, immediately awakening Asura as he moaned again.

"M... Master... What are you... I... I just came... Please no... It's still... Ahh... so... sensitive..."

He barely can protest anymore, as he already drenched wet in his sweat all over. His saliva drool to the side, his teary eyes remain closed, and his body try to fight back, but all that he can do is to bear the ticklish stimulation. You know that feeling when you just came, your cock still wet with your semen, and you keep on? Oh yeah, that's an unbearable pleasure, hard to keep on.

"Yuu! Too much! I- I can't keep on!" He screamed in mix of orgasmic cry, and desperate struggle to bear all the stimulation. He never ever keep on when he's forced into orgasm. It's the most effective "punishment" to break his resistance.

"I will not stop until I cum, doesn't matter how much you scream." I lean down and smirk on him. He looks so, so embarrassed now and it's beyond adorable. He's all wet with sweat, saliva and tears. He struggle, but exhausted, starting to gives in to the pleasure, but his sensitive cock is too ticklish that he couldn't stay still.

"Yuu... cum... please cum... ahhhh... cum..."

His desperate begging is the hottest thing that he can give to me right now. I smirked and jam on the pocket pussy as hard as I can. If you love my cock so much, then I'll give you my love juice. Here it comes!

I jack off roughly, making our cock rubs together, faster and faster, until the inevitable warmth fills me. My body tremble as my sperm flows out, and when it shoot out, it explode all over inside, flowing, gushing, spilling and makes a mess to our lower body parts, even the bed as well. Again and again it spilled out as I keep moving the onahole up and down, then get weaker, as my moan gets subtle, and what's left is just hot air from my mouth.

Ahhh... Well, damn it... the game today went into such a mess... But it's worth it.

I glance at Asura, that's still panting, eyes halfway closed, stained wet and wasted, unable to even move a finger, yet his body wince, and his tongue lull out. He looks messy but sexy, like a naughty little bitch after that just get banged until he lose his mind and just be there for a cumdump... I think I goes too far.

"Asura... hey, can you hear me?" I lean down and whisper to him, caressing on his head. He weakly responded, as if he's halfway asleep.

"Mhmm...? Yuu...? Are you done...?" He asked softly, his mouth drooling.

"Yeah. Are you alright? I didn't break you, right?" I nuzzle on his head, kissing his forehead.

"Mhmm... I enjoyed it anyway... I love you and your rough punishment, master~" He weakly reply as he nuzzle back.

"I love you too, my precious little kitty~" I kissed his cheek and embrace him as I lay beside him, pulling him to my comfort.

In that moment, soon we find us drifting away, too exhausted to even speak. We just snuggle together in the warmth.


	8. A Bored Cat

**[ Asuramaru's POV - He writes using lots of emoji ]**

Ahhh... Last night was sooo fun~

I might tease Yuu-chan too much yesterday, but it's worth it. His adorable blush, his flustered reaction, ahhhh I love them~ ❤︎

And the "punishment" that he gives... hehe...

I love it when he's being assertive. He often hesitant to do me roughly, so I often need to push the button.

Last night, I still remember clearly how he tease me back. How he carry me to bed, how he strip me naked... Ahhh~ His hands is bigger than mine, and he grab me, he hold me, he grope me and strokes me around. I love every touch of it.

And... that kiss... the intense, lewd wet tongue kiss... mhmmm~ ❤︎

He licks me around, he play with my nipples, he leave bite marks in my neck... ahhh... It's so sexy... **≧ / / / ≦**

Ahh... hehe... I get hard by just think about it~ ❤︎

I lick my lips and smiled a playful one as my breathe gets hotter. My cute feminine cock poking out from my panties, making tent from my white shirt. With my index finger, I stroke the head, teasing it myself and makes me moans. Mhmmm... So good... ❤︎

I'm currently sitting on my bed, bottomless, without a pants. But what truly arouse me is this oversized white shirt... Mhmm... The smell... It's his smell~ ❤︎

Hehe, while he's away, I likes to play with him dirty clothes. I suppose to do his laundry, and before I wash his garments, sometimes I would play with them. My mischievous side loves the thought on secretly fiddling with his belonging.

His shirt... Mhmmm... Yuu... ❤︎

I'm stroking my cock, rubbing it against my panties and into his shirt.

"Yuu... Mhmm..."

Ahh crap, I start to moan~ ❤︎

I sniff on his shirt, on the smell of man that I loved... his fragrance of youth, the sweaty white shirt is so thick with his pheromone. My cock getting out of control, my moans get hotter and I start to leak precum.

Hehe... better stop before I cum~

I move to the side of the bed where his dirty clothes left behind for me to wash, including of course, his underwear. I snatch one of the brief, open my panties, and use his clothing to wrap all over my little cock.

Fwaaah~ The thought of using my master's pants... the pants where his big hard cock rubs on... ❤︎

"Master... Yuu... Mhmmm... Yuuuu~"

I'm using my master's brief on my cock...

I... if he sees me... if he caught me... he'll punish me~ **≧ / / / ≦**

The thought... I... I can't keep on! I'm getting so turned on!

"Yuu... I'm fapping... I'm going to cum for you~"

My mouth breath out warm air, my precum leaking.

Ahhh... so good~ Soooo goood~

I keep on jerking on with his brief, I'm going to makes it wet...

Imagining the smell and taste of his cock... on my cock... ahhh, no... that's bad, that's too good... feel so good... ❤︎

"Mhmm! Mnghhhhh~ Mastaaaah~ N-nyaaaaa~"

I whimpers and moaned like a kitty I am before my hot load released, cumming as fast and as easy as I always been, so weak on being teased on my feminine cock that I couldn't last for minutes. My seed... I'm giving my seed to his underwear... ahhhh Yuu~ Your pants... leaking with my hot thick cum~ ❤︎

I opened my eyes softly after I'm done laboring my breathing. The underwear gets soaked... it went through into my hands...

I opened the underwear... oh my, there's my sticky cum inside~ ❤︎

"Mhmm~ Yuu~"

I lick it like a good boy I am, like how my master would have ordered me. I lick it clean, savoring the taste of my own semen while also sniffing the lewd fragrance of my master's cock, all mixed into my mouth as I drank and swallow the sticky milk~

"Fwaaah~... So... good..." ❤︎

Hehe, how my master feel if he's watching this?

Would he be aroused and pleased?

Would he pin me down and punish me?

Would he ravish me like a little girl until I cried?

Ahh... hehe... I'm being so naughty today~ ❤︎

I step out from my bed with his dirty laundry in hands, now it's time to clean these for my master. I need to be a good housewife and do the chore when he's away, of course.

With a playful hum, I head the back of the house, put the laundry in the washing machine, sprinkle the detergent and turn it on. Now, it's not even noon yet, but I'm going to prepare the food ahead of time. What should be made today? Another ramen? A fried chicken? Oriental dumpling? Spicy curry? Hmmm... so much choices~ My tail wags around as I'm hopping through the kitchen with a lightweight step.

A little rumble and tumble here and there, flour puffing in the air, sauce and soup boiled, the fridge is open and I'm getting the nuggets. Now I grab the knife and sliced the veggies, dishing them beautifully. We're not going to cook them yet, though. It's too soon for that. If I cook now, the meal would already be cold by the evening. So I'm just going to leave them be for few more hours until the date.

Cleaning my hand in the sink, I then rush toward the sofa and roll on it! The beep of the remote heard, and I start watching a random show for at least several hours to ease my boredom. Let's see if there's a snack too... my hands searched down the glassy table and found a potato chip bags, so I go ahead and open one with a pop!

An hour later, the laundry is done, so I carry them to the rooftop to dry them up. I should go back to my sofa now, but I'm feeling terribly bored, so I turn off the TV and head back to my room for something more fun...

With a racing heartbeat, excited as if I'm going to do something naughty when no one seeing, I pull on the drawer where Yuu keep his sex toys. Oh my, there's so many of them~ ❤︎

There's the dildo, many vibrators in many shape, the onahole, and much more kinky stuff lining neatly. First, I'm getting a condom for my cute little cock, then I'm strapping the egg vibrator to the base of the shaft, then two more of the pink bullets for my nipples. After all locked with a black adhesive, I turn them on, and... mhmm... Nyaaa~ ❤︎

After that, I'm getting a vibrator dildo, the elastic silicone one. I lick it from the tip to the bottom, then after it's sticky with my saliva, I grab the lube gel a bit, smearing it evenly. When I push it through my entrance, it felt cold, and it penetrate deep into my tight boypussy... ahhh... it reached my sweet spot~ ❤︎

Then, I reach for the bottom of the toy for the switch... and put it to the max!

N-nyaaaw~! **O / / / O**

It's... more wild than what I remembered... **≧ / / / ≦**

It's like I'm having a living cock in me, and it's... crap... hold on I cannot cum this quickly... **Q / / / Q**

After it goes all in, I use the black adhesive to seal the entrance to prevent it from slipping out. I get dressed again, letting my boner poke out from my panties, and I'm heading back to the living room to watch the TV again. With an uncomfortable position, I lay down, blushing, my heart beating face and my body is all warm. I didn't even do anything and my precum keep on flowing like... ahh... nghh... I'm still on the edge... **≧ / / / ≦**

I tried to focus on the TV, but... I can't...

Yuu...

I'm imagining my master is punishing me behind me, stroking my body like a perverted molester he is... ❤︎

"Master... n-not there... I... I'm going to wet the sofa if you do that... " ❤︎

Ahhh... so good... my precum... keep...

My hands clutching down to my panties, trying to hold myself, but it's not use...

They're... vibrating deep in me...

"Mastaaah~ I... I said... stop... I cannot keep on..." ❤︎

Nya... I'm really... so close...

I... wait, no! I can't stop it! Ahhhhh noooooo! **≧ / / / ≦**

I'm moaning loudly, groaning in such feminine orgasm, both hands clasping on my cock as it pulsing, my thick cum filling the condom.

"Mmm... Ahhhh... so warm..." ❤︎

I stroke on the tip, playing with the milk~ ❤︎

I just came, but I'm getting so aroused imagining my master punishing me, milking my sensitive cock until I'm screaming... ❤︎

"Ahhh... Nghh-! M-mastah... enough..."

My breath getting hotter, I must be sound so lewd now...

After I'm satisfied with the self-teasing, I go head back to the room. There's still more time until I need to cook, so I'm going to keep on having fun now~

I strip myself naked, release all the toys, then pull out the condom with a smile. I get into all four, lowering my shoulder and raise my buttock as high as I could, then insert the condom with the opening heading inside of me. With a push, my warm, sticky cum flowing into my boypussy~ Ahhhh~ ❤︎

Hehe, then it's time for fun! I shove in the vibrator again, turn it on again, and move it with my own hand.

Mnghhh~ N-nyaaa~ ❤︎

I'm getting fucked with my own cum... ❤︎

I can imagine my master doing this for me... ahhh yes, master~ Yuu~ ❤︎

Feeling like it's not enough, I put on the adhesive again to keep the vibrator inside. I crawl down from the bed and gets in an even larger dildo, but the soft, squishy one. I get back to the bed in sitting position and start licking it top to down, sucking it like a real cock while I moan sensually.

"Mhmm... Yuu... Your huge dick... I want it..."

I'm imagining he's here, giving me his large adult cock and it's dripping with his hot milk~ ❤︎

Then I'm pushing the dido deeper past my tongue, deepthroating it like how I'll do to his cock. Even if it's too large for my small mouth, I keep on sucking it like a good boy, like how he trained me. I pat my head, ruffles my hair... Imagining his voice, the way he gives me the head pat as a reward as I suck his cock... I'm getting so turned on and I really want to suck his cock now... **≧ / / / ≦**

"Ahh... mhmm... I want a real one..." I sighed as I take out the toy from my mouth.

Then, I remember something!

I reach for the side of the bed, and it's still there, the onahole that he used last night!

"Hehe... the smell of his cock and cum is still here~" ❤︎

Ahhh... damn it... I can smell it so vividly... it's still dripping with our cum... I... I wanna taste it... I stick my tongue inside, licking the cold remain of our semen.

The taste is different than the fresh one, but it's not bad, and it's giving an even stronger arousal as the smell is stronger. My tongue keep licking it, again and again, greedily and hungrily not letting even a drop to go, slurping the dirty cum like a cumdump I am.

Fuck... this... drive my hormone crazy...

"Yuu... Yuuuuuu~" 3

I keep licking it while my other hands stroking my sensitive little cock.

This... is not good... I could cum again...

With an unbearable lust, I lowered the pocket pussy, placing it on my cock with a smirk. When it jammed in, I can heard the slosh and squish of our cum gushing out.

"N-nyaaaaw~" 3

Ahhh... not good... not good... this felt too much... ❤︎

I can't... hold on...

Yuu... master... forgive me for using your cum like this~ ❤︎

"M...mastaaaah~"

"I want... more..."

"Please... ahh... give me..."

"...Your hot... sticky... milk..." ❤︎

I moaned repeatedly, every seconds I breath hot air, my body trembling and my tongue sticking out, drooling uncontrollably as my hands wouldn't stop using the onahole to play with my cock, milking out the remaining precum until it dried.

My stamina drained after just few minutes, I'm getting limp, shaking, sweating and my breath gets weaker, my vision is all hazy. I'm leaning down until I'm just lying there, looking at the ceiling, only my arms can still move.

"M-master... I can't..."

All I can imagine is him pounding into my hole with his huge cock while his hands use the onahole forcing me to keep milking my cock even after I'm tired.

"N-no good, master... I can no longer..."

But I keep moving my hands, never stop to shake my penis, doesn't matter how ticklish and sensitive it is.

"P-please... I cannot keep on..."

My tongue sticking out, my eyes heading up and my mind goes blank.

All I can hear in my head is my master breathing in my ear, touching my body, holding me tight as he pleasure me while he also use my like his slave.

My body gets so hot.

I'm shaking.

I... I'm... so close...

The orgasm comes despite me already feeling exhausted, and then I shoot out all the semen that's left in me, pumping them out forcefully until I'm milked dry.

...My cock... milked... it's still dripping now... ❤︎

I'm still panting heavily, trembling subtly, my saliva and tears wetting my face along with the sweat...

Until then, I can feel his presence for real.

...I mean, FOR REAL!

My ears and tails sticking out as I opens my eyes, and he's watching on the front of the door!

"Y-Yuu! What... I mean... why you're...!?" I gasped and frantically asking, panic. He just giggled, smiling.

"Me? I'm just watching, don't mind me~" He walk in with a smirk. Judging from his blush, he must been watching long enough to be aroused as well.

"I... I'm... well..." I look aside, not sure what to say.

"What's wrong? Keep on with your kitty game, I wouldn't bother you." He lean in to the bed, loosening his office suit.

"Well... I'm done... anyway since when you're watching?" I frowned, still really embarrassed.

"Like, ten minutes ago? You didn't respond when I entered the home, and the door isn't locked, so I guess you're asleep. Then I entered the room, and I'm seeing my lovely little pet licking my cum and using the onahole to masturbate. What a joy to come home early." He giggled.

Oh... so he's coming home early?

"Uhmm... well... what hour is this?" I asked, ignoring his teasing.

"Somewhere around four, still far from the sunset. Guren is absent so we're just doing our work and finish up early." He said as he untied his black coat, revealing only his white shirt inside. When he unbuckled his jeans, his boner sticks out like a raging monster awaiting to be unleashed.

"Since it's still not yet the time for dinner, and looks like you're not cooking yet... how about if I use you first?"

...Oh my... **O / / / O**

I see him crawling on top of me, only with his shirt and shorts, as he whisper to my ears and stroke my head.

"I know that you're exhausted, but I'm soooo horny, so I'll going to do you for hours. Please don't blame me if you can't walk after this~"

...Oh my god...

I'm so tired, but that... turned me on again... **≧ / / / ≦**

"Hehe... I'm fine, you can use me however you like it, master~" ❤︎

And then, for the next hour, all I can do is to weakly scream his name as he pound me and fill me with so much cum, until I lose my consciousness.

...Worth it... ❤︎


End file.
